


wee hours

by sitronsommerfugl



Series: life is better in snow [1]
Category: Ski Jumping RPF, Snowboarding RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-03-19 12:10:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 18,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13704201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sitronsommerfugl/pseuds/sitronsommerfugl
Summary: Fanni kann nicht schlafen.Der Grund?Norwegische Snowboarder.





	1. morning

wee hours  
Die pure Lautstärke der Musik hatte Fanni schon seit Stunden wachgehalten und er wälzte sich nun müde in seinem Bett herum und tastete verschlafen nach seinem Handy. Die hellen Leuchtziffern verrieten ihm, dass es es in Korea zwar bereits 15 Uhr war, aber in Norwegen wäre es erst sieben Uhr und somit um einiges zu früh für ein Konzert der nicht nur improvisierten, sondern auch erschreckend untalentierten Band der Snowboarder.  
Das Stockwerk der Snowboarder lag direkt unter ihnen und neben den disharmonischen Klängen, aus denen besonders das Saxophon immer wieder grell herausstach, drangen auch unverständliche Anfeuerungsrufe, Johlen und auch Gesangsfetzen nach oben. Als der Musiker dem armen Saxophon wieder einmal das gleiche und wahrscheinlich auch einzige Lied, das er zu kennen schien, zu entlocken begann, setzte Fanni sich mit einem frustrierten Seufzen auf. Er strich sich durch die zerzausten Haare und warf einen reichlich missbilligenden Blick auf Robert, den das alles nicht zu stören schien und der, vollkommen unter der Decke vergraben, noch immer leise schnarchte, bevor er dann die Beine über die Bettkante schwang.  
Obwohl draußen die Sonne schien, schafften es die dunklen Vorhänge das Zimmer in nächtliches Zwielicht zu tauchen und Fanni begann nun auf dem Boden nach einem einigermaßen sauberen Shirt zu suchen. An Schlaf war nun nicht mehr zu denken, also streifte er sich widerwillig das Shirt über und tapste dann gähnend durch das halbdunkle Zimmer in Richtung des Wasserkochers. Auch das Blubbern des Wassers schaffte es nicht Robert zu wecken und während der Ältere friedlich weiterschlief, begann Fanni schlecht gelaunt in der großen Vorratskiste nach der Dose mit dem Pulverkaffee zu suchen.  
„Scheiße ...“, Fanni, fest davon überzeugt, dass sich wohl alles gegen ihn verschworen haben musste, schloss die Augen und fuhr sich frustriert durch die Haare, warf die leere Pulverdose wieder in die Kiste und sank auf den gefliesten Boden, „Verdammte Scheiße!“ Er sah hoffnungsvoll und um Unterstützung bettelnd zum Bett von Robert, aber der andere Athlet störte sich nicht an Fannis Fluchen, sondern schnarchte weiter.  
Mit wachsender Frustration begann Fanni dann in der großen Kiste nach irgendetwas anderem, Trinkbaren und Wachhaltenden zu suchen. Aber außer einigen Teebeuteln, deren koreanische Schriftzeichen für ihn vollkommen bedeutungslos waren und Lars' beruhigendem Kräutertee, fand er nichts und gerade, als er erneut fluchen wollte, setzte das Saxophon wieder ein.  
Anders schloss genervt die Augen und massierte seine Schläfen, aber es war genug. Er konnte es nicht mehr ertragen! Alles, was er wollte war schlafen! Blindlings taste er im Halbdunkel nach den Zimmerschlüsseln und auch seinem Handy und trat denn barfuß auf den schmucklosen Flur mit dem bunt gemusterten, blauen Teppich.  
Er hieb auf die glänzend neuen Knöpfe des Fahrstuhls ein und trat, die leuchtenden Pfeile über der Tür beobachtend, unruhig von einem Bein aufs andere. Das sanfte Rumpeln der herabsinkenden Kabine, ließ ihn zusammenzucken, aber dennoch dauerte es dem ungeduldigen Athleten doch zu lange. Er trat unleidig gegen die stählernen Türen, auf die irgendjemand Aufkleber der Olympiamaskottchen geklebt hatte und unterdrückte einen weiteren Fluch, als ein scharfer Schmerz durch seinen nackten Fuß zog, „Scheiße … Was denn noch …?“ Er letztes Mal drückte er mit der flachen Hand auf alle Knöpfe, bevor er zur Tür zum Treppenhaus humpelte.  
Ein Bewegunsmelder ließ das Licht in dem hellen Treppenhaus aufflackern, aber Fanni wartete nicht ab. Die 36, flache, weiße Treppenstufen stellten natürlich kein Hindernis für den Athleten da, dennoch schnaufte Fanni, als er nun, noch immer verärgert immer zwei Stufen auf einmal nehmend, nach oben sprintete. Der Lärm aus dem oberen Stockwerk schien mit jedem Schritt lauter zu werden und als Fanni dann wütend die Tür zum nächsten Stockwerk aufriss, wurde er beinahe von einem Skateboardfahrer umgerissen.  
Nur da hastige Zurückweichen ins Treppenhaus rettete ihn und er schloss für einen Moment die Augen, um zu versuchen sich zu beruhigen. Lautlos zählte er bis zehn, bevor er die Tür erneut aufstieß und sich in dem langen Gang, der sich nur durch die Farbe des Teppichs vom Stockwerk der Skispringer zu unterscheiden schien, umsah. Eine kleine Gruppe, welche die Anwesenheit des Skispringers bei all dem Lärm noch nicht einmal wahrgenommen zu haben schien, stand vor einer angelehnten Zimmertür zusammen und schien sich angeregt zu unterhalten.  
Anders straffte seine schmale Gestalt und reckte das Kinn störrisch vor, bevor er sich dann räusperte, „Wer ist … hierfür verantwortlich?“ „Verantwortlich?“, ein großgewachsener Mann, mit australischem Akzent einer schiefen Mütze auf den brauen Locken grinste, nachdem ihm ein anderer etwas ins Ohr geflüstert hatte,“Ach, meinst du Ståle, Kleiner?“ „Ist mir scheißegal, wie er heißt.“, Fanni knurrte und presste die Lippen fest aufeinander, als der Australier sich vorbeugte, ihm durch die Haare wuschelte und gleichzeitig den Namen des Verantwortlichen schrie, „Ståle! Besuch für dich! Was kleines, niedliches …“  
„Mmmmh? Was macht ihr denn hier draußen! Kommt doch wieder rein! Lars hat mich herausgefordert … Whiskeyshots!“, ein Mann mit langen Haaren, die mit einem Schuhband zu einem unordentlichen Zopf gebunden waren und der mit seinem dunkel blonden Dreitagebart beinahe schon verwegen wirkte, erschien im Türspalt und beugte sich neugierig über die Schultern seiner Freunde um den Fremden zu mustern, „Wo ist was niedliches?“ Die dunklen, blauen Augen wanderten über seine Freunde, kamen dann für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde auf Fanni zu liegen, bevor der Australier einen Arm um ihn schlang und ihn zu sich zog, „Bist du sicher, dass du Lars besiegst … Beim letzten Mal hat der gewonnen … Und beim vorletzten Mal … und beim vorvorletzten … und beim vorvorvor ...“ „Pf! Ich hab trainiert!“, grinste Ståle, richtete seinen merklich neugierigen und interessierten Blick dann aber wieder auf den kleinen Skispringer, „Hui, der ist ja wirklich niedlich. Oder eher die … Sagt mal,Jungs. Sind das wirklich zwei …?“  
Der Skispringer gab keine Antwort, sondern hob stattdessen genervt eine Braue und musterte den Snowboarder kalt, „Es ist sieben Uhr … Ich bin müde! Und ich will verdammt noch mal schlafen!“ „Oh.“, die blauen Augen wirkten wirklich ehrlich erstaunt, als ob Ståle niemals daran gedacht hatte, dass ihre Feier tatsächlich jemanden stören könnte, „Wir … Ich hab dich wach gehalten?“ „Ja.“, Anders, dessen Wut langsam zu schwinden begann, nickte knapp und biss sich auf die Unterlippe, als der norwegische Snowboarder nun einige unsichere Schritte in seine Richtung versuchte. Aber, hätte einer seiner Freunde nicht rasch zugegriffen und ihn gestützt, wäre Ståle unweigerlich gestürzt. So aber fiel der Snowboarder in Anders' Arme und riss den kleineren und vollkommen überraschten Skispringer mit sich zum Boden.  
Begraben unter dem unkooperativen Snowboarder, versuchte Fanni vergeblich sich zu befreien, aber Ståle blinzelte nur und legte fragend den Kopf schief, „Hat dir schon mal jemand gesagt, dass du echt schöne Augen hast?“ Fanni schnaubte und schaffte es nun mit einiger Mühe doch noch sich unter dem Größeren hervorzuwinden, der sich nun aber ebenfalls aufsetzte und lächelte, „Schon gut … Tut mir leid. So etwas niedliches wie dich wollte ich bestimmt nicht stören … Wir werden leiser feiern. Versprochen. Oder wir hören ganz auf … Willst du dann in meinem Bett schlafen? Vielleicht ist das ja besser … und ich schnarche auch nicht ...“  
„Hn.“, Fanni wand sich wortlos zum Gehen.

„Was war denn los?“, im Inneren des Appartements sah Lars überrascht auf, als die kleine Gruppe Snowboarder nun erstaunlich ruhig und in ihrer Mitte Ståle stützend, zurückkam. Ståle ignorierte den Physiotherapeuten aber weiterhin, sondern trat nun an die plärrende Stereoanlage und zog kurzerhand den Stecker und ließ sich erst dann mit einem Seufzen neben dem Physiotherapeuten auf die Couch sinken. Die anderen Männer grinsten nur schadenfroh, „Ståle hat sich verknallt.“ „Ach?“, Lars beugte sich über den Jüngeren, der sich gegen seine Schulter gelehnt und nun die Augen geschlossen hatte, „Wie interessant ...“  
„Ich glaube, das war sogar einer von deinen Hüpferchen, Lars ...“, mischte sich Marcus nun ein und griff nach einer der offenen Bierflaschen, bevor er einen vorsichtigen Schluck nahm und dann das Gesicht verzog, „Bäh … Wer hat Red Bull ins Bier gemischt? Das ist ja pervers … Der gehört dem Land verwiesen … oder geköpft ...“ „Einer von meinen …?“, Lars, dessen Hand Ståles verspannten Nacken massierte, musterte den anderen Snowboarder ungeduldig und dieser zuckte mit den Schultern, „Sehen die nicht alle gleich aus? Ziemlich klein … blond … rote Flecken … Ziemlich schlechte Laune … Und übermüdet.“ „Graue Augen, er hatte graue Augen.“, setzte Sandbech die Aufzählung fort, ohne die Augen zu öffnen und Lars grinste, während er den Jüngeren auf die kratzige Wange küsste, „Klingt irgendwie nach Fannemel.“


	2. later that day

„Los, hol dir deine Jacke.“, Lars' Stimme weckte Fanni, der mit einer dünnen Decke auf der Couch gedöst hatte, aus seinem unruhigen Halbschlaf und der junge Athlet blinzelte irritiert, „Was?“ „Hol deine Jacke.“, wiederholte Lars geduldig und zwinkerte ihm zu, „Schnell.“ „Warum?“, der Skispringer hatte sich bereits aufgesetzt, zögerte dann aber mitten in der Bewegung und sah zu Lars, der noch immer scheinbar ungerührt am Türrahmen lehnte, „Wenn du mich an die Schanze zerren willst … Ich bin müde ...“ „Frische Luft tut dir gut.“, Lars ging gar nicht auf Fannis Worte ein, sondern lächelte nur, „Ich dachte, wir gehen etwas spazieren …?“ „Wir. Wir zwei?“, Fanni hob, nun endgültig misstrauisch geworden eine Braue, aber Lars nickte nur mit einer schier unerschöpflich wirkenden Engelsgeduld, „Genau, wir zwei. Kommst du jetzt endlich?“

„Wohin gehen wir?“, der Weg kam, nachdem sie aus dem Mannschaftsbus gestiegen waren, Fanni nur zu bekannt vor und er seufzte, als der hohe Schanzenturm immer näher kam und schließlich blieb er auch stehen, „Also, doch die Schanze. Lars …?“ „Mmmmh.“, Lars zog das Tuch noch etwas höher, um sein Grinsen über den Frust des Kleineren zu verbergen, „Vielleicht?“ „Vielleicht? Lars, wir gehen direkt darauf zu! Es ist ja nicht, dass man das Ding irgendwie übersehen könnte ...“, Fanni deutete auf den hohen, alles überragenden Turm und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust, „Ich gehe jetzt keinen Schritt mehr weiter. Vergiss es. Wir hatten doch vorhin schon Training … Und springen kann ich jetzt auch nicht ...“  
„Kommst du jetzt?“, Lars schlug den Kragen der Teamjacke hoch, als eine besonders kalte Böe über seinen Nacken strich und ignorierte die brodelnde Wut des Kleineren, „Oder willst du hier festfrieren?“ Fanni warf einen sehnsüchtigen Blick zurück auf das olympische Dorf und seufzte dann aber, „Also gut … Aber, dann will ich nachher eine Massage.“ „Kriegst du.“, noch immer verbarg der blaue Buff Lars' amüsiertes Grinsen, als der kleine Skispringer widerwillig zu ihm aufschloss, „Versprochen.“

„Was …?“, als sie einige Minuten später in den Auslauf der Schanzen traten, blieb Fanni wie angewurzelt stehen und sicherheitshalber trat Lars hinter ihn und schlang einen Arm um den Kleineren, bevor der verschwinden konnte, „Was für ein Zufall … Die Snowboarder trainieren ...“ „Das … sehe ich.“, Fanni presste die Lippen zusammen und beobachtete weiterhin misstrauisch die kleine Gruppe, die lässig oben am Rand der Rampe saß und die Beine baumeln ließ, „Und …?“ „Und, wie du weißt, bin ich auch für sie zuständig.“, Lars zuckte mit den Schultern, festigte aber gleichzeitig seinen Griff um Fanni, als er fühlte wie der Athlet sich in seinen Armen verspannte, „Und bei dem Haufen kann ich nun wirklich jegliche Unterstützung brauchen.“ „Vögel sie doch zuerst. Das scheint ihnen ja zu liegen … und dir auch.“, murrte Fanni, ließ sich aber von Lars dennoch näher zu dieser Gruppe schieben und schaffte es auch nicht zusammenzuzucken, als der Physiotherapeut sich bemerkbar machte, „Hei!“  
„Larsi!“, der erste der Snowboarder sah zu ihnen hinunter und während Lars in der Aufmerksamkeit seiner Freunde beinahe zu baden schien, wich Fanni nun doch einen Schritt zurück und schien sich beinahe hinter dem größeren Lars verstecken zu wollen. Aber dennoch entdeckten die oben sitzenden Athleten nun endlich auch den kleinen Skispringer und grinste auf Lars und ihn hinab, „Was hast du uns denn da mitgebracht? Ist das etwa unser neues Teammaskottchen? Ein kleines Küken?“ „Na ja, das ist wohl eher ein kleines Geschenk für Sandbech.“, Lars zog den störrischen und sichtlich widerstrebenden Fanni wieder nach vorne und legte die Arme von hinten um ihn, um ihn ruhig zu halten. Aber der errötende Fanni wand sich in seinem festen Griff und knurrte, „Lass mich los, oder ich ...“  
„Oder was?“, Fanni wich erschrocken gegen Lars zurück, als plötzlich ein Snowboarder abrupt vor ihnen zum Stehen kam. Die verspiegelte Brille, welche die obere Hilfe des Gesichts verdeckte, machte gleichzeitig auch die Miene unlesbar und Fanni errötete prompt, während Lars nur lachte und dem Athleten durch die störrischen Haare fuhr, „Sonst kükt er.“ „Gar nicht!“, Fannis graue Augen waren vor Empörung weit aufgerissen und er wollte gerade wütend protestieren, als ein dunkles Lachen ihn jäh verstummen ließ, „Niedlich.“  
Fanni versuchte seine Wut mühsam hinunterzuschlucken, scheiterte aber und knurrte dann nur warnend, als der Snowboarder sich grinsend vorbeugte und ihm die Haare zerzauste, „Daunenfein.“ „Was?“, Fanni stutzte und blinzelte verwirrt, aber der Snowboarder grinste nur, „Nils Holgerson … eine der Gänse hieß so ...“ „Du … vergleichst mich … MIT EINER GANS!“, Fanni war mit jedem Wort lauter geworden und schrie am Ende fast, die Wangen blass und mit hektischen, roten Flecken übersäht, „MIT EINER ...“  
„Sag mal ...“, der Snowboarder schob endlich die Brille runter, so dass sie locker um seinen Hals baumelte und sah neugierig über den wütenden und zappelnden Fanni hinweg zu Lars, „Ist der immer so?“ „Hey!“, Fanni, gefangen zwischen den beiden Körpern des Größeren wollte wieder protestieren, aber das Gespräch wurde einfach weiterhin über seinen Kopf hinweg geführt, als Lars nun mit einem Schulterzucken antwortete, „Nur, wenn er unzufrieden ist.“ „Und, “, Sandbech rückte näher an Fanni, hob eine Hand und strich über die rotfleckige Wange, „warum ist mein kleines, niedliches Daunenfein denn gerade unzufrieden?  
„Hör auf ...“, Fannis Stimme war nur noch ein heiseres Wispern und er starrte beinahe erschrocken zu dem größeren Snowboarder auf, „ … mich … zu ...“ „ … dich zu streicheln?“, erkundigte Sandbech sich und neigte den Kopf leicht, „Soll ich dich dann lieber … küssen?“ Fannis blasse, zerbissene Lippen bebten und der kleine Skispringer atmete erschrocken ein, als Ståle ihn nun küsste. Der federleichte Kuss schmeckte nach Wind, nach Alkohol und auch nach Bonbons und unwillkürlich schloss Anders die Augen.  
Anders blinzelte erschrocken, als die anderen Snowboarder zu johlen begannen. Er stemmte sich gegen Ståle und stieß den Größeren zurück, so dass er den Kuss lösen musste. „Und, nun bessere Laune?“, er leckte sich mit sichtlichem Genuss über die Lippen und musterte den kleinen Skispringer nun fragend, „Oder sollen wir noch mal …? Um sicherzugehen?“ „Schon … Schon gut.“, die bisher fahlen Wangen des kleinen Athleten färbten sich nun dunkelrot und er sah rasch zu Boden, um den neugierigen Blick nicht weiter begegnen zu müssen, „Ich glaube … Ich muss … Ich muss jetzt gehen … Schnell!“ Hastig befreite Anders sich aus dem Griff des grinsenden Physiotherapeuten und rannte aus dem Auslauf.

„Also, Lars. Mal ehrlich. Sollte das so laufen?“, Ståle, der eben noch Fanni hinterher gesehen hatte, sah fragend zu Lars, aber der Ältere zuckte nur mit den Schultern, „Ich weiß nicht, was du hast. Lief doch eigentlich ganz passabel.“ „Passabel.“, der junge Snowboarder schnaubte und schnitt eine Grimasse, „Was war davon bitte passabel?“ „Na ja, du lebst noch. Dein Fuß ist nicht gebrochen. Und er hat dir auch nicht das Gesicht zerkratzt.“, gab Lars noch immer ruhig zurück, „Also, würde ich sagen, es hat gut geklappt.“

„Fanni, wie alt bis du eigentlich? Das vorhin war ja wirklich sehr erwachsen ...“, die angenehm, warmen Finger des Physiotherapeuten wanderten langsam über den athletischen Rücken, tasteten sich über die Rippenbögen und dem unregelmäßigen Pfad der Wirbel, die sich unter Lars' Berührungen bei jeder Bewegung fühlbar verschoben, „Und, du bist vollkommen verspannt ...“ „Ist das ein Wunder ...“, Anders brummte verschlafen und schien bereits merklich Mühe zu haben die Augen in dem warmen Zimmer und unter Lars' kundigen Berührungen noch länger offen zu halten, „Deine bescheuerten Snowboarder haben mich die ganze Nacht wachgehalten … Ich habe Alpträume von Saxophonen … Und außerdem schnarcht Robert ...“  
„Du lenkst vom Thema ab.“, Lars' Hand schloss sich um die schmalen Schulter des Athleten und sein Daumen drückte sich unsanft in den Rücken, woraufhin Anders aufstöhnte und die Augen schloss, „Lars...“ „Apropos Snowboarder … Wie gefällt dir denn Sandbech?“, Lars' Daumen drückte nun geschickt in die Verspannungen, „Dein Typ?“ „NEIN!“, Fanni stemmte sich wütend hoch und biss sich frustriert auf die Unterlippe; „Und, ich will auch nicht darüber reden. Nicht über diese bescheuerten Lackaffen und ganz sicher nicht über … IHN!“ Lars seufzte nur und zog die Decke etwas höher über den schmalen Körper, bevor den Athleten dann aber weiter massierte. „Na gut, aber worüber willst du denn reden?“, Lars klang amüsiert, aber Anders zuckte nur mit den Schultern und schloss endgültig müde die Augen, „Könnten wir das nicht … einfach still zu Ende bringen? Und nicht mehr … darüber reden?“

„Lars?“, verschlafen murmelte der kleine Athlet es in seine Armbeuge, noch immer zu müde um die Augen ganz zu öffnen, sich aber dennoch der streichelnden, warmen Finger, die über seine viel kühlere Haut des Rückens strichen, weiter über den flacheren Hintern und schließlich auch über die empfindliche Innenseite der nun schmaleren Oberschenkel streiften,bewusst seiend, „Was tust du…?“ „Dich verwöhnen.“, die unbekannte Stimme, direkt in seinem Ohr ließ Fanni zusammenzucken und hastig richtete der Athlet sich auf, zog die Beine an die Brust und gleichzeitig auch noch schützend die dünne Decke enger um sich, „Was machst du hier? Und, wo ist Lars?“ „Der musste weg.“, trotz der sichtlichen Zurückhaltung des Skispringers, setzte Ståle sich auf die Liege und streckte dann vorsichtig die Hand aus, um sanft über die blasse, rotfleckige Wange zu streichen, „Ich habe angeboten zu übernehmen ...“  
Anders lachte spöttisch und strich sich durch die Haare, wodurch die Decke kurz runterrutsche und den nackten Oberkörper des Kleineren enthüllte, bevor Anders sie eilig wieder hochgezogen und sich dahinter versteckt hatte, „Natürlich … ganz ohne Hintergedanken ...“ „Welche Hintergedanken sollte ich denn haben; Daunenfein?“, erkundigte Ståle sich amüsiert, aber Anders verdrehte nur die Augen, „Nenn mich nicht so.“ „Wie du willst.“, der Snowboarder lächelte und lehnte sich zu Fanni, um gegen die bebenden Lippen zu wispern, „Daunenfein ...“


	3. a few hours later

„Ich ...“, Fanni wollte protestieren, verstummte dann aber abrupt, als Ståles Lippen sich nun vorsichtig, beinahe schon sanft auf seine legten. Der Skispringer schloss die Augen, als der größere Snowboarder ihn nun langsam zurück auf die Liege drückte und seufzte in den Kuss. „Dreh dich ...“, murmelte Ståle zwischen zwei Küssen atemlos und fügte ein leises, fragendes „Bitte“ hinzu, als der Kleinere sich versteifte. Die grauen Augen flogen auf, die Lippen öffneten sich für einen Protest und Ståle seufzte, „Lars hat mir den Auftrag gegeben, dich zu massieren.“ „Dir.“, der Skispringer wirkte nicht überzeugt, aber als Ståle nur mit den Schultern zuckte, seufzte er und drehte sich auf den Bauch, „Dann gib dir Mühe ...“ Ein seltsamer Duft entfaltete sich im Raum und Fanni krauste die Nase, „Was ist das?“ „Massageöl.“, murmelte der Snowboarder und verrieb eine milchig, gelb weiße Flüssigkeit zwischen seinen Finger, bevor er sich über Anders beugte, „Entspann dich ...“ „Als ob.“, Anders bettete den Kopf auf seine Unterarme und schnaubte, „Nun mach schon!“

Anders gab einen kehligen Laut von sich, als die großen, warmen Hände, leicht feucht vom Soju , der seine ganze, wohlige Wärme erst auf der kühlen Haut des Skispringers entfalten würde, flach über seinen Rücken strichen. Die langen Finger folgten den ausgeprägten Muskeln, bevor Ståle damit begann den hochprozentigen Alkohol auf der ganzen Fläche des schmalen Rückens zu verteilen. Eingehüllt von den scharfen Dämpfen, die fruchtig nach Birnen und Ingwer dufteten, schien Anders sich immer weiter zu entspannen, so dass Ståle es schließlich wagte, prüfend über den holprigen Pfad des Rückgrats hinab zustreichen.  
Der Snowboarder warf noch einen kurzen, prüfenden Blick auf Anders, der mittlerweile tatsächlich die Augen geschlossen hatte, bevor er das dünne Laken etwas zurückschob und damit begann das hochprozentige Destillat in die festen Backen des Hinters einzumassieren. Anders gab, betäubt von den Dämpfen und eingelullt von den sanften Berührungen, aber auch jetzt nur einen zufriedenen Laut von sich und spreizte beinahe willig die Beine, als der Snowboarder sich nun den kräftigen Oberschenkeln zuwandte.  
Stück für Stück arbeiteten Ståles lange Finger sich über das feste, weiße Fleisch und erst, als der Zeigefinger neckend durch die Kniekehle fuhr, gab Anders einen unwilligen, unzufriedenen Laut von sich und öffnete die Augen. Sein Blick, zwar verschleiert, aber dennoch fragend, ruhte auf dem Größeren, der aber nur grinste, „Dreh dich um.“  
Anders gehorchte zwar willig, ließ ihn aber dennoch nicht aus den Augen, als Ståle sich nun über ihn kniete und nun sanft über die bloßen Unterarme des Skispringers aufwärts strich. Ein wohliger Schauer durchlief seinen schmalen Körper und er wehrte sich auch jetzt nicht, als Ståle ihre Finger miteinander verflocht und sich gleichzeitig über ihn beugte. Wieder streiften seine, nach scharfem Alkohol schmeckenden Lippen sanft Fannis und der Kleinere rollte grollend und scheinbar nach mehr bettelnd, mit den Hüften und rieb sich gegen Ståles Schritt, als dieser den harten Kuss noch weiter vertiefte.  
Ståle lachte rau und löste seine Finger aus dem festen Griff des Skispringers. Ein letztes Mal zupfte er aber noch an der vollen, roten Unterlippe, bevor er dann nach der kleinen Flasche tastete. Einige Tropfen fielen auf Fannis nackten Oberkörper, hinterließen eine silbrig schimmernde pur, als sie über die blasse Haut liefen. Die vollen Lippen des Snowboarders wanderten langsam über den schlanken Hals und Fanni bäumte sich, als Ståle behutsam einen Kuss auf den Kehlkopf hauchte, mit einem heiseren Stöhnen auf. Seine Finger tasteten nach Halt suchend und seine Fingernägel gruben sich in Ståles Rücken. Der Snowboarder leckte über den Hals, folgte der eleganten Biegung. Seine Zunge glitt in die warme Drosselgrube und schließlich schlossen sich die Zähne sanft um das Schlüsselbein und entlockten Fanni damit ein weiteres Aufstöhnen.  
Fanni bewegte sich fordernd gegen ihn und nur zu deutlich konnte der Snowboarder die Erregung des Kleineren, gefangen zwischen ihren Körpern fühlen. Mit einem zufriedenen Seufzen glitt Ståle tiefer, sein warmer Atem streifte den kühlen Körper und Fanni stöhnte verhalten auf, als sich die Zunge vorwitzig den heißen, silbrigen Spuren des Alkohols folgte und dann auch über die Brustwarze glitt. Lippen legten sich um die Erhebung und Zähne malträtierten das empfindliche Fleisch. Fannis Stöhnen wurde tiefer und schließlich doch wieder zu einem leisen Seufzen, als Ståles Lippen sich lösten und sein kühler Atem über das erhitzte Fleisch strich und Gänsehaut über den trainierten Körper lief. Fannis Augen blieben auch weiterhin geschlossen, die Finger um Ståles Schultern geschlossen und sein Atem ging immer schwer, als auch die zweite rosige Brustwarze der gleichen rauen Behandlung unterzogen wurde.  
Ein unzufriedenes Seufzen entwich ihm dann aber, als Ståles Lippen sich schließlich lösten und der graue Blick, der etwas verunsichert auf dem Snowboarder ruhte, wirkte als wäre Anders gerade aus einem tiefen Traum erwacht. Ståle lächelte aber nur, die Lippen formten lautlos ein Wort, eine Frage irgendetwas, was Anders aber nicht verstehen konnte und von der eigenen Erregung, die sich, all seine Kraft mit sich nehmend, in seinem Unterkörper zu sammeln schien, erschöpft, schloss er wieder die Augen.  
Er spürte die weichen Lippen auf seinem Bauch, die Zunge in seinem Bauchnabel eintauchen und fühlte dann auch, wie sie, immer noch dem vorgeschriebenen Pfad der Tropfen folgend, tiefer wanderte und errötete dann auch prompt, als Ståles Zähne an der kleinen, trennenden Falte zur Scham zupften. Ein dunkler Schauer durchlief seinen Körper, als der Snowboarder scheinbar genüsslich seine Nase durch das weiche Nest der Haare zog und sein Atem über den, durch die Reibung ihrer Körper bereits harten Schwanz geisterte. „Daunenfein ...“, es war so leise, dass Anders erst meinte sich verhört zu haben, aber Ståle wiederholte es, dieses Mal lauter, „Daunenfein ...“  
Fanni knurrte, durch den ungeliebten, neuen Spitznamen aus dem wohligen Kokon der Ekstase gerissen, vor Wut Sein Körper verkrampfte sich unwillkürlich, als ihm nun jäh bewusst wurde, in welcher Situation er sich befand und Ståle wich mit einem schmerzhaften Aufstöhnen zurück, als der kleine Skispringer nun beinahe reflexartig das Knie hochzog. „Verfammt!“, die Hand war förmlich aus Fannis gerissen wurde und als der noch immer benommene Skispringer, dessen Gedankenwelt noch nicht wieder ganz klar geworden war, nun blinzelnd die Augen öffnete, sah er Ståle, der sich die blutende Nase hielt, „Muffte daf fein?“

„LARS!“, Anders hämmerte wütend mit einer Hand gegen die Zimmertür des Physiotherapeuten und hielt mit der anderen Hand das Handtuch, das er sich um die Hüften geschlungen hatte, fest., „LARS!“ Er kümmerte sich nicht um die neugierigen Gesichter, die ihn aus den anderen Türen heraus beobachteten, sondern rüttelte nun an der Tür, „ICH WEIß, DASS DU DA BIST! MACH GEFÄLLIGST AUF!“ „Ich habe dich auch beim ersten Mal gehört.“, Lars, mit einem Handtuch um die Schultern und barfuß in grauen Trainingshosen, öffnete die Tür und seufzte, als er den sichtlich wütenden Athleten sah, „Was ist?“ „WAS IST?!?“, Fanni schnappte empört nach Luft und die fleckigen Wangen gewannen noch eine dunklere Rotschattierung, als bisher, „DU LÄSST MICH EINFACH MIT DIESEM … KERL ALLEINE UND ...“ „Ståle.“, verbesserte Lars beinahe sanft, öffnete dann aber die Tür ein Stück weiter und bedeutete Fanni hereinzukommen.  
Er warf, nachdem Fanni an ihm vorbei getreten war und er die Tür verschlossen hatte, das Handtuch achtlos auf das Bett und deutete dann auffordernd auf einen der Sessel, „Setz dich doch.“ „Danke, aber ich stehe lieber.“, Fannis graue Augen waren glänzender, silberner Stahl, aber Lars zuckte nur mit den Schultern und nahm seinerseits auf einem der Sessel platz und zog die nackten Füße zu sich auf die Sitzfläche, „Wie du willst.“ Beinahe schon etwas amüsiert folgte der Blick des Physiotherapeuten dann für eine Weile Anders, der wütend im Zimmer auf und ab zu gehen begonnen hatte und leise vor sich hinzu fluchen schien. Verwirrt krauste er die Nase und schnupperte, bevor er sich schließlich räusperte, „Also, warum riechst du wie ein gegorener Obstgarten? Was ist passiert?“  
„Er vergleicht mich mit einer Gans!“, beschwerte Fanni sich und knurrte warnend, als Lars nun amüsiert lachte, „Was ist daran lustig?!?“ „Ich finde es sehr lustig. Du kommst zu mir, weil Ståle dich beim Sex wie eine Gans nennt ...“, schmunzelte Lars, wurde dann aber wieder ernst, „Und, was soll ich nun tun? Ihm sagen, dass er beim Sex mit dir die Klappe halten soll? Ihm sagen, dass du auf Küken hörst? Oder soll ich ihm einen Vorschlag für einen neuen Spitznamen machen?“ Für einen Moment starrte Fanni den Älteren nur sprachlos an, dann aber färbten sich die Wangen noch deutlicher und er murmelte nur halb verständlich und mit gesenktem Kopf, „Wir … hatten keinen Sex.“ „Oh?“, interessiert sah Lars auf, „Was ist denn passiert?“ „Ich ...“, Fanni räusperte sich und wrang, nun beinahe verlegen wirkend, die Hände ineinander, „Ich hab … ihn vielleicht … Hn ... getreten.“  
„Getreten.“, Lars' filzgraue Augen verengten sich etwas, woraufhin Fanni abwehrend die Hände hob, „Nein … Eher … Mmmmh … gestoßen … mit dem Knie …?“ „Du hast Ståle also gestoßen.“, versuchte der Physiotherapeut mit erzwungener Ruhe Ordnung in die wenigen Fragmente zu bringen, „Und weiter?“ „Nichts weiter.“, die Angriffslust und die Störrigkeit kehrten in Anders' Blick zurück und er reckte das Kinn, „Er ist denn gegangen.“

„Ah, hier bist du.“, Lars beugte sich über Ståles Schulter, als er den Jüngeren eine halbe Stunde später endlich auf einer Feuerleiter sitzend gefunden hatte, „Hab dich gesucht.“ Jetzt hast du mich ja gefunden.“, der dunkelblonde Snowboarder hielt eine Flasche am langen Hals und schwenkte sie leicht, so dass der Inhalt gegen das undurchsichtige Glas schwappte, bevor er einen Schluck nahm und sie dann achtlos auf die Stufe unter sich stellte, „Und, wenn du keine neue Flasche mitgebracht haben solltest, dann kannst du gleich wieder verschwinden ...“ „Hier.“, Lars reichte ihm eine Flasche, setze sich auf die Stufe hinter ihm und beugte sich neugierig über die Schulter des Jüngeren, „Wie geht es deiner Nase?“  
„Gut.“, Ståle öffnete die Flasche und nahm einen tiefen Schluck, bevor er dann hustend die Nase krauste, „Was ist das denn?“ „Ich glaube ein Smoothie ...“, Lars zuckte mit den Schultern und betastete dann vorsichtig die Nase des widerwilligen Snowboarders, „Tut das weh?“ „Nein.“, Stale wagte noch einmal einen probierenden Schluck, bevor er die Flasche tatsächlich abstellte, „Und das Zeug ist scheußlich.“


	4. late that night

„Na, den Kopf wieder freibekommen?“, auf dem Rückweg von der Piste zurück zum olympischen Dorf schlang Lars einen Arm um den Snowboarder und grinste, als Ståle genervt die Augen verdrehte, „Verpiss dich, Haugvad.“ „Also immer noch nicht entspannt ...“, urteilte der Physiotherapeut seufzend und strich hauchzart über die leicht blau gefärbte Nase des Jüngeren, „Denkst du an Fanni?“ „Nein.“, die Antwort kam etwas bissig, aber Lars grinste wieder nur, „Uh, der wunde Punkt … Ich wusste, dass er dir gefallen würde. Klein … Unschuldig …“  
„Unschuldig?“, nun schnaubte Ståle leidlich amüsiert und rieb sich selbstvergessen die Nase, aber Lars nickte zuversichtlich, „Unschuldig und verdammt niedlich ...“ Wieder erntete er nur ein Schnauben, aber Lars ignorierte es, führte den Jüngeren zu seinem Zimmer und öffnete die Tür, „Du solltest etwas herunterkommen ...“  
„Runter.“, wieder schnaubte Ståle, wehrte sich aber nicht, als der Physiotherapeut seine warme Hand auf sein Schulterblatt legte und ihn sanft in das Zimmer schob, „Ja, runter. Also, ab ins Bett.“ „Alleine?!?“, Ståle blieb wie angewurzelt stehen und drehte sich mit beinahe kindlicher Entrüstung zu Lars um, „Lars!“ „Was? Brauchst du etwa einen Teddy? Oder lieber eine Wildgans? Ein Daunenfein?“, fragend und sichtlich amüsiert hob Lars eine Braue, aber Ståle verschränkte schmollend die Arme vor der Brust, „Ich bin einfach nicht müde.“

„Küken müsste man sein.“, Daniel ging, als er den Kleineren nach längerer Suche schließlich doch am Ende der Party zusammengesunken und dösend gegen die Bühne gelehnt vorfand, vorsichtig vor dem ehemaligen Weltrekordhalter in die Knie, „Hey, Fanni … Aufwachen ...“ Der kleine Skispringer murrte aber nur leise und drehte sich brummelnd von Daniel weg, der daraufhin grinste und ihn sanft an der Schulter rüttelte, „Anders … Komm, wir wollen gehen … Ins Bett. Alex sucht dich schon ...“ „Mmmmh.“, graue, müde Augen öffneten sich vorsichtig, aber es dauerte einen Augenblick, bis sie sich auf Daniel zu fokussieren zu können schienen und Fanni blinzelte dann verstimmt, „Mag nicht.“ „Na komm ...“, Daniel zog ihn auf die Beine, musste dann aber auch gleich einen Arm um Anders schlingen und er keuchte auf, als der Kleinere gleich wieder strauchelte und schwer gegen ihn sackte, „Uff … Fanni!“  
Widerwillig setzte Anders, geführt von Daniel einen Fuß vor den anderen, stolperte dann aber wieder und wieder und zog den Größeren schließlich haltlos mit sich zu Boden. „Fanni, verdammt ...“, Daniel presste die Lippen zusammen, versuchte den unkooperativen Älteren wieder auf die Beine zu ziehen und seufzte erleichtert, als sich die Phalanx der Norweger durch die letzten, noch immer ausdauernd feiernden Gäste schob und auf sie zukam.  
„Fanni kükt.“, beantwortete Daniel die unausgesprochene Frage, die er in allen Gesichtern lesen konnte und atmete erleichtert auf, als Lars sich, noch bevor Alex auf den Gedanken kommen könnte, den kleinen Athleten zu wecken, zu ihm kniete und ihn auf seine Arme hob, „Ich kümmere mich um ihn.“ „Lars ...“, Alex sah fragend zu dem Physiotherapeuten, aber dieser zuckte nur mit den Schultern, „Was? Sonst quengelt er doch nur die ganze Zeit ...“ Alexanders dunkler Blick lag für einen langen Moment prüfend und schwer und auch etwas misstrauisch auf Lars, aber schließlich rieb der Trainer sich die müden Augen und nickte knapp, „Meinetwegen.“  
Es war eine seltsame Prozession, die das Deutsche Haus verließ. Der Trainer, wie eine scharfe Sperrspitze vorweg, folgten sie ihm, ein scheinbar unorganisierter Pulk. Aber, die Wahrheit sah anders aus, scharrte sich die Gruppe doch beinahe automatisch um das momentan verwundbare Mitglied und hielt es, sicher auf Händen getragen von Lars, beschützend in ihrer Mitte. Sie alle hatten ihre Schritte aneinander angepasst, die Unterhaltungen müde und leise, trotz aller Freude über den Sieg erschöpft, wehten gedämpft durch die eisige Winternacht, lenkten sie ab, sodass es Daniel erst am Eingang zu ihrem eigenen Quartier auffiel, dass Lars' Schritte langsamer wurden und der Physiotherapeut immer weiter hinter der Gruppe zurückfiel.  
„Ist er … zu schwer?“, Lars, nun einige Schritte hinter dem Team, das geschlossen und mit müden Augen wartend vor dem Fahrstuhl stand, sah überrascht auf, als der blonde Athlet ihn plötzlich ansprach, „Soll ich dir … helfen?“ Der Physiotherapeut schüttelte erst den Kopf, als Daniels neugieriger Blick aber beinahe drückend wurde, seufzte er, „Halte mir die Tür auf.“ „Die … Tür?“, Daniel runzelte die Stirn, aber Lars nickte, „Wir nehmen die Treppen.“ „Du willst Fanni sechs Stockwerke tragen?“, der Athlet klang leicht ungläubig, aber Lars schüttelte nur mit einem leichten Lächeln den Kopf und nickte in Richtung der Tür, „Eher sieben Stockwerke.“ „Sieben?“, neugierig geworden, folgte Daniel dem Physiotherapeuten, der den schlafenden Anders noch immer sicher im Arm trug, nun auch in das Treppenhaus, dessen Licht mit einem leisen, surrenden Wimmern aufflackerte, „Lars? Was hast du vor?“  
Wortlos verlagerte Lars noch einmal das Gewicht des kleinen Skispringers, bevor er sich dann stumm an den Aufstieg machte. Daniel zögerte kurz, als aber ER der Schatten des Physiotherapeuten in dem hohen Schacht um eine Kurve verschwinden sah, folgte er ihm schließlich, immer zwei Stufen auf einmal nehmend. Schnell hätte er zu ihm aufgeholt, blieb aber dennoch eine Stufe hinter ihm und folgte ihm weiterhin schweigend Stufe für Stufe durch das stille Haus.  
Als Lars schließlich nach scheinbar unzähligen, flachen Marmorstufen vor einer Schwingtür, auf die irgendjemand mit, im matten, nächtlichen Licht der Notbeleuchtung, leuchtender, roter Farbe den Schriftzug 'Vokt dere for dyret' gesprayt hatte, stehenblieb, verharrte auch Daniel, noch immer eine Stufe unter ihm. Es war beinahe schon unheimlich still im Treppenhaus, nur Fanni gab einen unwilligen Laut von sich, als Lars ein weiteres Mal das Gewicht des Athleten auf seinem Arm verlagerte, um eine Hand frei zu haben, um die Tür zu öffnen.  
Das matte Licht aus dem Treppenhaus fiel wie ein langer, leuchtender Streifen in den dunkel daliegenden Flur und schien die Farben des Teppichs für einen Moment zum Leben zu erwecken, als Lars, noch immer mit seiner schlafenden Last und dicht gefolgt vom neugierigen Daniel, durch die Tür trat.  
Das Licht verblasste erst langsam, dann abrupt, als die Tür mit einem dumpfen, im langen Gang seltsam nachhallenden Geräusch ins Schloss fiel und Daniel blieb kurz stehen, um sich in der Dunkelheit zu orientieren. Lars wartete nicht ab, sondern stieg sicher über vergessene Skateboards und andere Dinge, die Daniel, der Lars durch das Halbdunkel, das nur vom Mondlicht gebrochen wurde, folgte nicht genauer identifizieren konnte. Vorsichtig bahnte Daniel sich den Weg und blieb überrascht stehen, als eine der Türen plötzlich einen Spalt weit geöffnet wurde. Ein langer Schatten fiel in den Flur, blaue, im Schatten liegende Augen wanderten kurz über Lars und dessen schlafende Last, bevor die Tür einladend ganz geöffnet wurde.  
Wieder folgte Daniel ihm, blieb aber als uneingeladener Zeuge, beinahe scheu im Türrahmen, gerade außerhalb des von einer Nachttischlampe in weiches, honigfarbenes Licht getauchten Zimmer stehen. Neugierig beobachtete er, wie Lars und der Fremde ohne ein Wort zu sprechen zu seinem der Betten traten und Lars seine schlafende Last behutsam auf der Matratze ablegte, „So, hier hast du dein Daunenfein ... Vielleicht bist du dann ja morgen genießbarer ...“  
Der Satz gab für Daniel keinen Sinn, aber bevor er fragen konnte, hatte Lars seine Schulter ergriffen und ihn behutsam auf den Flur zurückgedrängt. Daniels blaue Augen glommen fragend in dem unwirklichen Zwielicht, das weder Tag noch Nacht war, als die Tür geschlossen wurde, aber Lars schüttelte nur den Kopf und legte einen Arm um den Jüngeren, „Später. Jetzt bin ich zu müde ...“

„Mmmmmh ...“, mit einem zufriedenen Brummen rückte Fanni näher an den warmen Körper, schmiegte sich an ihn und wehrte sich auch nicht, als sich ein Arm um seine Taille schlang. Fanni seufzte nur zufrieden und murmelte verschlafen.  
„Daunenfein ...“


	5. morning after

„Stell das Handy aus ...“, murmelte Fanni verschlafen und drängte sich noch enger an den warmen Körper, vergrub sein Gesicht gegen den Hals und unter das Kinn, „ … Zu früh ... müde ...“ Die Antwort war ein ebenso verschlafenes Brummen und Fanni gab auch einen unwilligen Laut von sich, als sich der Körper neben ihm bewegte und sich ihm so, als angenehme Wärmequelle entzog. Die Decke raschelte, er hörte die tastenden Finger auf dem harten Holz des Nachttisches und schließlich ein erleichtertes Seufzen, als das penetrante Piepen des Weckers nun endlich verstummte.  
Neugierig geworden, schob Fanni die Decke nun aber etwas tiefer und spähte vorsichtig über den Rand hinweg. Es war nichts Neues, dass er morgens in anderen Betten aufwachte, hielten seine Freunde es doch immer wieder für lustig und normalerweise machte es ihm auch nichts aus, neben einem seiner Freunde zu schlafen. Aber dieses Mal war irgendetwas anders. Das Bettzeug roch nicht vertraut nach einem seiner Freunde und auch die, sich auf den Ellenbogen aufgestützt habende Gestalt deren, mit einem schwarzen T-Shirt bekleideten Rücken er nur sehen konnte, kam ihm nicht im mindesten bekannt vor. Die Schultern schienen zu breit, die Haare hatten nicht nur den falschen Blondton, sondern auch noch die falsche Länge, um irgendjemand aus seinem Team zu sein und Fanni presste die Lippen fest zusammen und schluckte, „Scheiße ...“  
Als er sprach, drehte die Gestalt sich vorsichtig und blaue Augen, die im spärlichen Licht, das durch einen Spalt im Vorhang fiel, beinahe so sanft wie Frühlingsnebel über einem Teich wirkten, wanderten fast schon erstaunt über die Gestalt des kleinen Skispringers. Einige Sekunden später trat dann das Funkeln der Erkenntnis in den müden, blauen Blick und färbten ihn dunkler, gaben ihm etwas Animalisches. Die vollen Lippen verzogen sich zu einem überraschten Lächeln und Ståle beugte sich zu Fanni und fuhr mit dem Daumen über die fest zusammengepressten Lippen, „Ach, Daunenfein. Was ist, hattest du etwa doch Sehnsucht? Ich bin es gar nicht gewohnt, dass kleine Gänseküken in mein Bett krabbeln … Aber, du hast was vergessen.“ Als er Fannis vollkommen verständnislosen und fragenden Blick sah, fuhr Ståle sich grinsend durch die Haare und spitzte die Lippen, „Na, den Gute Morgen Kuss?“

Lars zuckte zusammen und warf einen belustigten Blick zu Daniel, der besorgt zur Decke sah, als er am späten Morgen die wütenden Rufe aus dem oberen Stockwerk hörte, „Sieht so aus, als wären sie endlich auch aufgewacht.“ „Wer ist aufgewacht?“, Johann, der eben noch an seinem Kaffee genippt hatte, schob die Kopfhörer von den Ohren, blickte verständnislos zwischen Daniel und Lars hin und her und zuckte dann ebenfalls zusammen, als ein neuerlicher, wütender Schrei aus dem oberen Stockwerk drang, „Wer schreit da?“  
„Fanni.“, Daniel sah kurz zu Lars und lächelte, noch immer nicht ganz überzeugt wirkend, „Er fand seinen Bettgenossen wohl doch nicht so prickelnd, Lars.“ „Man.“, Johanns grau blaue Augen glänzten hell vor Neugier, als er sich nun zu Daniel beugte und ihn fordernd in die Seite stieß, „Lasst euch doch nicht alles aus der Nase ziehen! Zu wem habt ihr das Küken ins Bett gepackt?“  
„Warte ab ...“, Daniels erstaunlich ruhiger Blick hing an der Tür und bereits nach wenigen Augenblicken konnte man lautes, sich schnell näherndes Trampeln hören, „Das wird ne Show ...“ Trotz allem zuckten die Anwesenden dennoch zusammen, als die Tür plötzlich aufgestoßen wurde und mit einem dumpfen Knall gegen die Wand prallte und dann wieder zu zu schwingen drohte. Im Türrahmen erschien die sichtlich wütende Gestalt von Anders, die farblosen Lippen so fest zusammengepresst, dass sie beinahe weiß wirkten und die sonst so blassen Wangen in brennendem Rot leuchtend. Die grauen Augen, so scharf und gefährlich wie blitzender Stahl, wanderten kurz durch den Raum, bevor ihr eisiger Blick auf Lars zu liegen kam und er wütend den Namen des Physiotherapeuten knurrte„LARS!“  
„Ohoh ...“, unwillkürlich wichen Daniel und Johann vor der Hitze der Wut zurück, aber Lars stand auf und trat dem wütenden Athleten furchtlos und mit dem gleichen, freundlichen Lächeln, das er so oft zeigte, entgegen, „Hast du gut geschlafen, Anders?“ Überrascht weiteten sich die grauen Augen und er öffnete beinahe automatisch den Mund, um zu antworten, schloss ihn aber gleich wieder und eine neuerliche Röte legte sich über brennenden Wangen. Für einen Moment musterten sich die beiden unterschiedlichen Männer, fast abschätzend wie zwei Kämpfer, altmodische Gladiatoren in einem stillen Kampf um die Vorherrschaft.  
Anders senkte zuerst den Blick und gab dieses stumme Duell verloren. Aber die kleine Gestalt entspannte sich nicht und er sah einige Sekunden auch, dieses Mal allerdings mehr als bockig, schon wieder auf, „Schön, dass du fragst, Haugvad.“ Anders' Stimme war nun mehr nur noch ein gefährliches Zischen und seine grauen Augen funkelten dunkel vor Wut, „Bis zum Aufwachen war es gut … Danke, der Nachfrage.“ „Aber …?“, Lars legte eine Hand auf die vor Wut bebende Schulter des Kleineren und machte Anstalten ihn, wie schon so oft zuvor, zu sich zu ziehen und zu umarmen, aber Fanni schlug die Hand knurrend beiseite und giftete, „Lass mich … du … du“  
„Ah, hätte ich mir ja denken können, dass das Wildgänschen zurück zu seiner Schar geflattert ist.“, alle vier zuckten zusammen, als plötzlich eine neue Stimme erklang und während Lars lächelte, wich Anders unwillkürlich einen Schritt vor dem Neuankömmling zurück und stieß prompt gegen den Lars, woraufhin er wieder einen Schritt vorwärts machte und auch gleich schon wieder errötete und schließlich hilflos zu Boden sah. „Ståle.“, Lars ignorierte die deutlich sichtbare Befangen- und Unsicherheit des jungen Skispringers und nickte stattdessen dem Snowboarder knapp zu und auch Daniel und Johann beugten sich wieder interessiert und scheinbar fest entschlossen sich nichts von dem, sich vor ihnen entfaltenden Drama entgehen zu lassen.  
„Lars, du hast also mein Wildgänschen wieder eingefangen.“, Ståle trat nun hinter Fanni und schlang besitzergreifend einen Arm um den Kleineren, dessen Augen sich daraufhin erschrocken weiteten, der aber dennoch weiterhin wie erstarrt zwischen den beiden Größeren stehenblieb, „Und, du hattest doch auch bestimmt überhaupt was damit zu tun, dass das kleine Daunenfein in meinem Bett gelandet ist, oder?“  
„Manchmal muss man halt etwas nachhelfen.“, Lars zuckte grinsend mit den Schultern und musterte Fanni, dessen Wangen zwischen geisterhaften Weiß und tiefen Rot zu wechseln schienen, als er hektisch nach Luft schnappte, „Lars!“ Aber wieder übergingen die beiden Größeren den kleinen Athleten und Ståle hob eine Faust, „Klar doch.“ Lars schlug behutsam seine Faustknöchel dagegen und nickte dann in Richtung Tür, „Wenn du noch etwas Zeit mit ihm haben willst, solltest du dich beeilen. Wir brechen in zwei Stunden auf. Und, er muss noch packen.“

„Lass mich ...“, presste Fanni zwischen den zusammengebissenen Zähnen hervor, aber Ståle schüttelte nur den Kopf, „Ich habe noch nicht ausgeschlafen.“ „Was?“, verunsichert sah Fanni zu dem Snowboarder auf, aber der zuckte nur mit den Schultern, „Ich schlaf halt nicht gerne alleine.“ „Dann ...“, die grauen Augen sprühten wieder silbernes Feuer und dieses Mal gelang es Anders auch wirklich sich aus dem festen Griff des Snowboarders zu befreien, „ … such dir doch eines deiner Fangirls!“ „Daunenfein ...“, Ståle streckte vorsichtig eine Hand nach dem älteren Skispringer aus, aber Fanni knurrte nur warnend, ballte wütend die Fäuste und wich dann einen hastigen Schritt vor dem Größeren zurück, „Und nenn mich verdammt noch mal nicht Daunenfein! ICH BIN KEINE GOTTVERDAMMTE GANS!“


	6. quality time

„Sag mal, bist du eigentlich nur still, wenn man dich küsst?“, Ståles blaue Augen wanderten neugierig über die bockige und angespannte Gestalt des Kleineren, der stolz das Kinn reckte und dessen Wangen voller aufgeregter, roter Flecken waren. Aber, bevor der überraschte Anders reagieren konnte, hatte der Snowboarder sanft das spitze Kinn umfasst und küsste ihn. Im ersten Moment war Fanni wie erstarrt, dann aber taumelte er, sicher gehalten von Ståle rückwärts und atmete erleichtert auf, als er die harte Wand in seinem Rücken fühlte. Eine fremde Zunge strich über seine Lippen, schob sich zwischen die blassen, zerbissenen Lippen und eroberte letztlich doch, beinahe ohne jegliche Gegenwehr Anders' Mund, während Ståles Knie nun fordernd gegen seinen Schritt drückte, die aufkeimende Erregung massierte und dem kleinen Skispringer weitere Laut der Lust zu entlocken wusste.  
Fanni seufzte frustriert, als der Snowboarder den Kuss schließlich atemlos löste und seine Finger krallten sich in das dunkle, noch vom Schlaf noch zerknautschte T-Shirt. Fanni schloss die Augen und bot Ståle seinen Hals da, erschauderte aber als die weichen Lippen über die erhitzte, rotfleckige Haut wanderten und er hob stöhnend das Kinn, als die Lippen sich nun auch mit nie gekannter Sanftheit um die empfindliche Kehle legten und die zarte Haut sanft malträtierten. „Ståle...“, es war nur ein heiseres, kaum hörbares Seufzen, aber der große Körper des Snowboarders erschauderte dennoch, als Anders graue Augen, die ihn so sehr an das silbrige Gefieder einer Gans erinnerten, plötzlich einige Nuancen dunkler zu sein schienen.   
Es war anders.   
Es war kein Duell um die Vorherrschaft, sondern nur ein stummes Abwägen, eigentlich nicht einmal eine Sekunde lang, sondern nur ein kurzer Augenblick. Aber Ståle meinte dennoch für diesen kurzen Bruchteil eines Herzschlags dunkle Dämonen hinter dem so störrisch wirkenden silbrigen Blick zu sehen, bevor der kurzzeitig so deutliche Spiegel zur Seele wieder undurchsichtig silbrig wurde und er dann an seinem Shirt wieder an den kleinen Körper gezogen wurde.  
Rückwärts taumelten sie durch den Flur, stießen gegen eine, der immer gleich aussehenden Türen und Anders löste nur widerwillig seine Hand aus dem weichen, schwarzen Stoff und tastete hinter sich, nach dem kühlen Türgriff. Die Tür schwang lautlos auf und der einfallende Lichtstreifen enthüllte ein dunkles, chaotisches Zimmer, in das sie nun eng umschlungen hinein stolperten. Geistesgegenwärtig trat Ståle die Tür ins Schloss, tauchte den Raum so wieder in die alles verschluckende Finsternis. Aber dem kleinen Skispringer schien die Dunkelheit nichts auszumachen, denn Anders zog Ståle durch die wogenden Schatten und stieß ihn rücklings ruppig auf das Bett.  
Langsam gewöhnten sich Ståles Augen nun an die herrschenden Lichtverhältnisse und er konnte bereits zumindest schattenhaft den Umriss des Skispringers erkennen, als Anders sich über ihn kniete. Er spürte das Gewicht des Kleineren auf seiner Hüfte, aber bevor er sich ganz sicher sein konnte, eroberten die warmen Lippen seine und er fühlte wie sein Shirt hochgeschoben wurde und wie kühle Finger, die über seine warme Haut strichen, ihn erschaudern ließen. Anders vertiefte den Kuss, die Finger folgten den, im Dunkeln verborgenen Linien der Muskeln und Ståle schnappte erstaunt nach Luft und lehnte sich den Berührungen förmlich entgegen, als eine der empfindlichen Brustwarzen zwischen den Fingern gerieben und gerollt wurden, „Anders ...“  
„Was?“, die silbrigen Augen blitzten kurz in der Dunkelheit auf, bevor der Skispringer den Kopf senkte und seine Lippen um die harten Nippel legte. Ståle lag schweigend da, genoss einfach nur, als Anders' Zunge einem unsichtbaren Pfad über seinen Oberkörper folgte und der warme Atem des anderen Athleten über die feuchte Haut strich und eine Gänsehaut hinterließ. Tiefer und tiefer fühlte er die Zunge wandern, spürte sie in seinen Bauchnabel eintauchen und murrte genüsslich, als Fannis Hand in seinen Schritt griff. Die schmalen Finger rieben die Erregung gegen den weichen Stoff der Trainingshose, befreiten sie aber nicht aus ihrem weiten Stoffgefängnis.  
Fannis Finger zupften verspielt am Rand der weiten Hose, aber seine grauen Augen glitzerten wie eine stumme Herausforderung, als sie schließlich die dünne Stoffbarriere überwanden und der Daumen erstmals hauchzart über die sich ihm sehnsüchtig entgegen reckende Länge strich. Ståle presste die Lippen zusammen, als die schmalen Finger nun über das willige, harte Fleisch tanzten. Der Daumen strich über die raue Unterseite, bis die langen Finger die weiche Haut der Hoden massierten, sie gegeneinander rieben, bis Ståle in der Dunkelheit kehlig aufstöhnte und mit einer einzigen Bewegung den Kleineren unter sich brachte.  
Rau streifte er Fannis Hose von den schmalen Hüften, strich dann über die kräftigen Beine, half ihnen sich aufzustellen, während seine Finger nun in Richtung des Hintern weiterwanderten und die warme, schweißfeuchte Haut liebkosten. Ståle kneteten das feste Fleisch der Backen und entlockten dem Kleineren so immer wieder weitere zufriedene, kleine Seufzer, die in der Dunkelheit des Zimmers seltsam nachzuhallen schienen. Anders' Augen, silberne, ewig tiefe Seen, die vor Lust schwammen, waren blicklos, suchten verzweifelt nach dem schattenhaften Umriss des Snowboarders, als dessen Finger schließlich in den trennenden Spalt hineinglitten und mit sanften Berührungen jeglichen Widerwillen oder jegliche mögliche, moralische Überlegung wegmassierten.  
„Ståle...“, wieder war Anders' Stimme nicht mehr als ein leiser Hauch, so leise, dass er kaum zu dem sonst so störrisch erscheinenden Skispringer passen wollte.  
Ståle verstand die gehauchte Bitte aber trotzdem. Die langen Finger massierten den festen Muskelring, weiteten und lockerten ihn, bis er schließlich in ihn eindringen konnte. Auch, wenn er in der Dunkelheit das Gesicht des Älteren nur undeutlich erkennen konnte, wartete er, bis Fanni entspannt genug zu sein schien, bevor er sich nun langsam, in einem stetigen, sanften Rhythmus in ihn schob. Die Hände des Snowboarders, beinahe schon mahnend dunkel auf der hellen Haut des Skispringers, lagen auf den bebenden Seiten und strichen dann, im gleichen, immer schneller werdenden Rhythmus, wie seine Stöße, über die warme, schweißfeuchte Haut. Anders' Finger kratzten nach Halt suchend über das zerwühlte, kalte Laken, verkrallten sich in dem Stoff und ihr gemeinsames, atemloses Stöhnen vermischte sich zu einem wilden Urlaut, als ihre Körper klatschend aneinander rieben, gefangen in ihrem eigenen Rhythmus und ihrer eigenen Welt der Lust, die sie wie ein zerbrechlicher Kokon umhüllte und vor der harten Realität bewahrte.

„FANNEMEL!“, Alexanders befehlsgewohnte Stimme, der auch nach sieben Jahren in Norwegen noch immer ein leichter Akzent anzuhaften schien, ließ den zarten Kokon, den sie in ihrer Leidenschaft um sich gesponnen hatten, zerfasern. Eilig griff Anders nach der Bettdecke, um ihre Blößen zu bedecken, während Ståle ungeniert breitbeinig neben ihm sitzen blieb, als der Trainer nun die Tür öffnete, „Ich hoffe, du hast fertig gepackt?!“  
Mit dem hellen Licht des Ganges, drangen nun auch die Geräusche und die Stimmen der anderen Skispringer in das Zimmer und zerstörten die kleine Illusion vollkommen. Hastig schob Fanni den größeren Snowboarder von sich und wich mit hektischen, rotfleckigen Wangen dem Blick des Trainers aus, „Alex, ich kann das erklären ...“ „Ich glaube, ich verzichte auf die Erklärung ...“, Alexander musterte Ståle, der seinen Blick nur mit einer hochgezogenen Braue begegnete, bevor er sich erhob und mit einem Grinsen die lockere Trainingshose wieder hochzog, „Du hast echt einen verdammt schlechten Geschmack.“  
Ståle grinste und ging mit wiegenden Schritten zur Tür und trat an Alexander vorbei. Anders atmete erleichtert auf, zuckte dann aber erneut zusammen, als Ståle schließlich zurück in das Zimmer trat, „Fast hätte ich was vergessen ...“ Unter den verwirrten Blicken von Trainer und Skispringer trat er noch einmal zu Fanni, umfasste sanft dessen Kinn und küsste ihn.  
Als er den Kuss schließlich löste, strich er mit dem Daumen noch einmal sanft über Anders gerötete Lippen, bevor er dem Skispringer dann zu zwinkerte, „Als kleiner Glücksbringer … von meinem Daunenfein ...“ „Verpiss dich, du Arschloch!“, Fanni warf das Kissen nach ihm, aber der Snowboarder wich geschickt aus und schlug beim Verlassen des Zimmers dem Trainer beinahe noch kumpelhaft auf die Schulter, „Also, pass gut auf mein kleines Daunenfein auf, Stöckl ...“ Anders stöhnte nur frustriert auf und ließ sich rücklings in die zerwühlten Kissen sinken, „Was für ein Arschloch ...“


	7. way home

„Was ist los?“, Lars legte locker einen Arm um den Snowboarder, der nach dem misslungenen Sprung auf einer Bank im Exitbereich saß und nun seufzend den Kopf hängen ließ und setzte sich neben ihn, „Hat dich dein Daunenfein so geschafft?“ „Lars ...“, hinter der verspiegelten Sonnenbrille war Ståles Blick unlesbar, aber die roten Lippen waren fest zusammengepresst und das kantige Kinn stolz gereckt, „Ich will seine Nummer.“ „Was?“, Lars wirkte von der Forderung wirklich überrascht und schüttelte den Kopf, „Ich glaube nicht, dass das eine gute Idee wäre. Fannemel ist ...“ „Lars, ich BRAUCHE seine Nummer.“, Ståles Stimme vibrierte rau und das Blau seiner Augen schien, als der Snowboarder nun seine Sonnenbrille in seine Haare schob, viel zu aufgewühlt zu sein, „Bitte.“

„Du bist der mieseste Glücksbringer der Welt.“, verwundert las Fanni die Whatsappnachricht und krauste die Stirn, „Was?“ „Mmmmh?“, Daniel lehnte sich zu ihm, spähte auf das Display und las die Nachricht laut vor, „Du bist der mieseste Glücksbringer der Welt. Von wem ist die?“ „Keine Ahnung.“, der Kleinere zuckte etwas hilflos mit den Schultern, dann aber trat ein hartes Funkeln in seine grauen Augen und er presste die Lippen zusammen, „Ståle ...“ „Ah.“, Daniel nickte und sah grinsend zu, wie Fanni die Nachricht mit einem frustrierten Knurren löschte und das Handy mit grimmiger Miene in die Tasche steckte.  
Zwei Minuten später piepte es aber schon wieder und wider besseres Wissen, zog Fanni es aus seiner Hosentasche und warf einen genervten Blick auf das Display, „Oh nein … Nicht schon wieder ...“ „Schon wieder dein Snowboarder? Der ist aber hartnäckig ...“, merklich interessiert entwand Daniel ihm das Handy und las die Nachricht, „Hey, Daunenfein? Meinst du nicht, ich hätte wenigstens ne Entschuldigung verdient?“ „Gib das wieder her!“, Anders streckte sich, aber Daniel hielt das Handy mit Leichtigkeit außerhalb seiner Reichweite und grinste, als es auch schon wieder piepte, „Und wieder eine Nachricht von deinem Schatz … Oder eine kleine Wiedergutmachung?“  
„GIB. DAS. HANDY. HER.“, wisperte Anders eindringlich und streckte fordernd die Hand aus, aber Daniel grinste nur und las die nächste Nachricht, „Du könntest auf Knien vor mir rutschen.“ „Daniel!“, zischte Fanni und errötete, als sich nun auch Johann und Robert, die eine Reihe vor ihnen saßen, umdrehten und über die Sitze nach hinten spähten, „Lass das endlich!“ „Da könnte es denn passieren, dass mein Schwanz zwischen deine Lippen gerät ...“, Daniels Wangen färbten sich nun auch dunkler und er räusperte sich, bevor er die nächste Nachricht las, „Ich kann es mir vorstellen ...“ „Wie deine Zunge über meinen heißen, harten Schwanz wandert ...“ „Kannst du mich schmecken?“„Kannst du es fühlen?“ „Wie ich in dich stoße ...“ „Tiefer und tiefer ...“, die Nachrichten kamen nun beinahe im Zehnsekundentakt und Daniels Wangen waren deutlich gerötet, während Fanni den Eindruck machte, am liebsten in seinem Sitz versinken oder aber Ståle ermorden zu wollen oder vielleicht auch beides, „Na, würde dir das gefallen, kleines Daunenfein? Blowjob by accident.“  
Wieder piepte es und mittlerweile versuchten auch Robert und Johann voller Neugier einen Blick auf die Nachrichten zu erhaschen, „Vielleicht klappt es dann ja auch wieder mit unserem Glück ...“ Wortlos drehte Fanni sich mit roten Wangen zum Fenster und ignorierte seine kichernden Freunde.

Längere Zeit herrschte dann aber Stille und Fanni seufzte erleichtert auf und schien sich nun auch endlich langsam wieder zu entspannen und schaffte es auch die anzüglichen Bemerkungen seiner Freunde gekonnt zu ignorieren, indem er sich in Musik flüchtete. Der kleine Blonde sprach aber auf dem ganzen weiteren Flug kein Wort mehr und auch der Abschied von seinen Freunden fiel dieses Mal recht kalt und schroff aus.  
Aber, auf der Autofahrt von Oslo nach Lillehammer piepste sein Handy, das er achtlos auf den Beifahrersitz geworfen hatte, wieder und Fanni presste die Lippen zusammen und seine langen Finger schlossen sich unwillkürlich fester um das Lederlenkrad, als er dem Drang zu widerstehen versuchte, die Nachricht zu lesen.  
Einige Minuten vergingen, dann piepste es erneut auf dem Beifahrersitz und Fanni biss frustriert auf seiner Unterlippe herum und hielt den Blick angestrengt auf die verschneite Fahrbahn gerichtet.  
Wieder und wieder piepte es und schließlich konnte Fanni sich das frustrierte Stöhnen nicht mehr verkneifen und tastete nach seinem Handy. Aber, anstatt die erhaltenen Nachrichten zu lesen, stellte er mit einer einfachen Handbewegung nur den Ton aus und warf das Telefon, nun merklich erleichtert, auf den Sitz neben sich. Dennoch wanderte sein Blick doch immer wieder zu seinem, nach wie vor in unregelmäßigen Abständen vibrierenden Handy.

Schon von draußen, als er in seinen Taschen die Schlüssel zu seinem Haus suchte, hörte er im Inneren das Telefon klingeln. Hastig schloss er auf, zögerte aber dennoch den Hörer abzunehmen. „Ja?“, fragte er vorsichtig, entspannte sich aber gleich wieder, als er die Stimme seiner Mutter hörte, „Anders … Alles in Ordnung bei dir? Ich versuche dich seit Stunden zu erreichen ...“ „Ich ...“, Fanni errötete etwas, „ … hab den Ton ausgestellt.“ „Den Ton aus? Anders , was soll denn das …?“, der Tonfall seiner Mutter wurde etwas misstrauischer und Fanni biss sich auf die Unterlippe, bevor er sich räusperte, „Weißt du … das ist noch wegen dem Flug ...“ „Ah ja ...“, Ellen schien noch immer nicht wirklich überzeugt zu sein, wechselte aber, zu Anders' großer Dankbarkeit dann letztlich doch das Thema, „Weißt du, Einar und Rasmus haben gerade angerufen. Sie werden am Wochenende kommen...“ „Am Wochenende …“, Fanni legte den Kopf schief und runzelte etwas verwirrt die Stirn, während sein Blick über den Kalender, den Tom ihm jedes Jahr aufs Neue anschleppte und anhing, wanderte, „Ach ja … Elling hat Geburtstag, oder?“ Seine Mutter gab einen zustimmenden Laut von sich und begann irgendetwas von dem geplanten Familienfest zu erzählen, aber Fanni hörte ihr, als das Handy in seiner Hosentasche zu vibrieren begann, kaum mehr zu. Der Skispringer hatte sein Handy aus seiner Tasche gefischt und betrachtete nun den Bildschirm, der von über 40 ungelesenen Whatsappnachrichten kündete, mit einem frustrierten Seufzen. Wieder besseren Wissens strich er über das Display und begann durch die ungelesenen Nachrichten zu scrollen.  
„Redest du nicht mehr mit mir?“  
„Oder ist dir das Wasser im Mund zusammen gelaufen?“  
„Holst du dir gerade einen runter?“  
„Schick Bilder!“  
„Hey, Daunenfein?“  
„Daunenfein?“  
„Daunenfein???“  
„D“  
„A“  
„U“  
„N“  
„E“  
„N“  
„F“  
„E“  
„I“  
„N“  
„???“  
„Weißt du was …“ Fanni schob das Handy wieder in die Tasche und konzentrierte sich nun doch wieder auf das Telefonat mit seiner Mutter, „Ich komme … gleich.“

„Noch immer keine Antwort.“, es war keine Frage, sondern Lars stellte es nur ruhig fest und musterte den Snowboarder fast schon etwas beruhigt wirkend. „Wie kommst du darauf?“, beinahe ertappt und verstohlen ließ Ståle das Handy eilig in seiner Tasche verschwinden und sah zu dem Physiotherapeuten auf, aber Lars zuckte nur mit den Schultern, „Tja, nicht schwer zu erraten, denn du lebst schließlich noch.“  
„Haha.“, der Snowboarder fuhr sich mit einem frustrierten und freudlosen Grinsen durch die dunkelblonden Haare, „Sehr witzig, Haugvad.“ „Ich hab eigentlich gar nicht versucht witzig zu sein.“, Lars setzte sich neben den Jüngeren auf die kühle Stahlstufe der Nottreppe und streckte sich dann genüsslich in der warmen Sonne, „Soll ich dir mal einen Rat geben …?“ „Einen Rat.“, Ståles blaue Augen verengten sich und er grollte frustriert, „Noch einen? Dein letzter Rat war ja schon so unglaublich toll.“ „Apropos toll ...“, Lars schüttelte den Kopf, „Du hast echt ne miese Laune … Und, ich dachte, es würde euch beiden gut tun ...“


	8. hard time

„Gut tun?“, misstrauisch musterte Ståle den Älteren neben sich, der aber nur mit Schultern zuckte, „Bei Anders hat das immer geklappt.“ „Bei Anders?“, der Snowboarder stöhnte auf und fuhr sich durch die Haare, „Deinem Bruder?“ Lars nickte, „Es hat ihn abgelenkt … Vor Prüfungen.“ „Du hast deinen Bruder verkuppelt, damit er abgelenkt ist?“, erkundigte Ståle sich mit hochgezogener Braue, aber Lars gab nur einen zustimmenden Laut von sich, „Nicht ganz.“ „Lars ...“, Ståle klang nun warnend, aber der Physiotherapeut beugte sich mit einem kleinen Lächeln vor und griff nach einer der Bierflaschen, die zu ihren Füßen standen. Er öffnete sie geschickt, nahm einen ersten Schluck und knibbelte, scheinbar in Erinnerungen versunken am Etikett herum. „Lars.“, Ståle bestand auf einer Antwort, griff an Lars vorbei, entwand ihm geschickt die Flasche und nippte an dem kalten Bier, „Was hast du getan?“ „Was wohl?“, das Lächeln des Physiotherapeuten wurde noch eine Spur hintergründiger und Lars leckte sich gedankenverloren über die Lippen, „Meinst du wirklich, ich würde meinen Bruder … meinen Zwilling jemand anderen überlassen ...“  
„So ne Zwillingssache? Andere dürfen ihn nicht vögeln, nur du?“, murmelte Ståle, biss nachdenklich auf dem Inneren seiner Wange herum und sah neugierig zu Lars, der wieder nur mit den Schultern zuckte, nun allerdings merklich amüsierter wirkte, „So würde ich das nicht sehen … Ich würde es Eifersucht nennen.“ „Mmmmh.“, Ståle seufzte, lehnte sich dann an Lars' Schulter, „Und du hast ihn dann …?“ „Ich hab ihm sein Hirn wieder klar gevögelt.“, bestätigte Lars die Tatsache grinsend, „Anders hat Prüfungsangst und ist vor Prüfungen immer ein Wrack gewesen.“  
„Und … Fannemel?“, Ståle presste die Lippen zusammen und die blauen Augen verengten sich zu blitzenden Schlitzen, „Du hast mich ...“ „Benutzt?“, Lars strich mit dem Zeigefinger nachdenklich über die Öffnung der Flasche und schien nachdenklich abzuwägen, bevor er dann den Kopf schüttelte, „Nein, benutzt habe ich dich nicht. Ihr hattet ja beide was davon. Fanni und du … ihr habt beide diese … angenehme Ablenkung gebraucht, um den Kopf endlich mal wieder freizubekommen“ „Sag mir bitte ...“, Ståle schüttelte fassungslos den Kopf, „ … ist das eine normale Therapie?“  
„Manchmal muss man … ungewöhnliche Wege gehen … Und, es hat doch bestens funktioniert.“, Lars ging auf die Frage nicht ein, sondern nahm einen weiteren Schluck aus der Flasche und bot sie dann Ståle an, „Auch etwas?“ „Es hat funktioniert?“, Ståle schüttelte abwesend den Kopf und schnaubte dann, „So weit ich weiß, durfte Fannemel nicht springen, oder?“ Lars brummte nur, aber der Snowboarder sprach einfach weiter, „Und … ich bin nicht im Finale … Dein Plan war nicht … erfolgreich.“ „Sicher?“, das Lächeln gewann an Schärfe und die filzgrauen Augen blitzten amüsiert, „Fannemel war abgelenkt und hat nicht vor sich hingekükt … Und du … du warst so damit beschäftigt in Fannis Shorts zu kommen, dass du keinen … Gut, weitaus weniger Blödsinn als üblich angestellt hast.“ „Du bist echt ein Arsch, Haugvad.“, Ståle schüttelte den Kopf, aber Lars grinste nur, „Aber mit einer Sache habe ich echt nicht gerechnet … Dass ihr euch verlieben würdet … Ich meine … das Küken und ein Vollidiot ...“

„Tom?“, Fanni hatte das Handy zwischen Schulter und Ohr geklemmt und warf wahllos Sachen in die Reisetasche, „Hast du Zeit?“ „Hey, unser kleiner Olympiatourist! Erinnerst du dich noch an die Namen von uns Normalsterblichen?“, Anders meinte Toms Grinsen selbst durch das Handy hören zu können und seufzte, „Streu noch Salz in die Wunde ...“ „Ach komm … Du hattest doch Spaß, oder?“, die seltsame Tonlage ließ Fanni innehalten und er schloss genervt die Augen, „Tom ...“ „Daniel hat vorhin angerufen … Hast du mir vielleicht was zu sagen?“, der Ältere schien entweder keine Gnade zu kennen oder vielleicht auch das Unwohlsein seines Gesprächspartners gar nicht zu bemerken, „Nein? Gut … Was war denn da mit dem Snowboarder?“  
„Nichts.“, stieß Fanni genervt hervor, aber Tom lachte nur, „Ach? Und wie war das mit seinem Schwanz in deinem Mund …? Oh Moment … Das war sein harter Schwanz … Tropfte er dabei auch noch? Oder pulsierte wenigstens? Oder tat irgendwas?“ „Tom, da war absolut nichts ...“, Fanni rieb sich die Nase und seufzte, „Und wenn … Warum macht ihr denn überhaupt so ein … großes Ding daraus? Wenn du dir irgendjemanden ins Bett holst, interessiert das doch auch niemanden … Und, wenn Daniel mit Domen oder sonst wem flirtet … Oder Robert mit Peter verschwindet ...“ „Das ist doch was ganz anderes!“, unterbrach Tom ihn grinsend, „Wir sind ja auch keine kleinen, niedlichen und unschuldigen Küken ...“  
„Ich bin 26!“, schnaubte Fanni, nun wirklich frustriert und schloss gequält die Augen, „Tom … Ich wollte eigentlich fragen, ob du mit mir nach Hornindal willst …?“ „Zu deiner Mutter?“, nun klang der Ältere merklich interessierter und schien den Spitznamen Küken, so wie die dazugehörigen Adjektive zumindest kurzzeitig vergessen zu haben, „Und zu ihren Pfannkuchen?“ „Ein Wunder … Du nennst meine Mutter zuerst.“, brummte Fanni, seufzte dann aber, „Du bist herzlich eingeladen … Warum auch immer ich mir das antun will ...“ „Mmmmh, lass mich mal nachdenken … Ah, ich weiß! Weil dein bester Freund bin? Und, weil du mich lieb hast?“, Tom schien zu schmollen, aber schnell schlich sich das Grinsen dann doch wieder in seine Stimme, „Und natürlich auch, weil du Ablenkung von einem ganz gewissen Snowboarder brauchst.“

„Er hat einen Bruder und eine Schwester ...“, Tom hatte die Turnschuhe ausgezogen und seine Füße lagen auf dem Armaturenbrett, während er durch den Wikipediaeintrag scrollte, „Frode ist … Photograph ...“ „Mmmmh ...“, Tom krauste die Nase und sah kurz zu Fanni, seine Zähne in seine Unterlippe grub und dessen Finger das Lenkrad viel zu fest zu umklammern schienen, „Er würde sich bestimmt gut mit Einar verstehen …“ „Tom ...“, Fanni knurrte schon fast, aber wieder ignorierte Tom seinen Freund und konzentrierte sich wieder auf den Artikel, „Und Nina … Oh, die macht auf Mode … Meinst du, sie würde uns mal beraten? Ach Mist … Sie macht Frauenmode … Wobei, Daniel und dir würde das bestimmt stehen … Ihr könnt es ja tragen … Aber Robert … mit dem Bart … Und Alex … Ne, lieber nicht ...“  
„Mit 16 war er in Vancouver … 2010 … Da hattest du doch flauschige Kükenfedern und musstest Zuhause bleiben … Das war kurz nach deinem Debüt, oder?“, las Tom weiter vor, während Fanni die Zähne fletschte und seinen starren Blick nicht von der verschneiten Straße nehmen wollte, „Aber egal … Er war … Oh, 30. … 2014 gab es dann Silber … Wenn du lieb fragst, zeigt er sie dir bestimmt mal … Ob er vielleicht einen Medaillenkink hat? Oh, das seh ich ja erst jetzt! Er ist ja jünger als du ...“ „Tom, es sind noch vier Stunden Fahrt ...“, unterbrach Fanni, welcher die Gereiztheit kaum mehr aus seiner Stimme verbannen konnte, schließlich einfach den Monolog seines besten Freundes, „Willst du die ganze Zeit …?“ „Klar! Ich muss doch wissen, an was für einen Typen ich mein kleines Küken übergebe … Hach, ich bin so stolz, mein kleines Küken hat einen Freund.“

Fannis Kopf pochte, als er Stunden später in die vertraute Einfahrt des elterlichen Hofs einbog. Er konnte sich das erleichterte Seufzen, als er den Schlüssel aus dem Zündschloss zog und dann, in einem Versuch Toms Monolog über norwegische Snowboarder und kleine Küken, die scheinbar kein Mitspracherecht zu haben schienen, zu entkommen die Tür aufstieß, nicht verkneifen. Für einen kurzen Moment genoss er die Stille und streckte sich behaglich in der winterlich kalten Luft, seufzte aber, als Tom nun die Beifahrertür öffnete und, ohne seinen Monolog auch nur eine Sekunde zu unterbrechen, ebenfalls ausstieg, „ … tropfender Schwanz zwischen den … Oh … Hi, Ellen!“  
Ohne auch nur zu erröten, grinste Tom die Mutter seines besten Freundes an und stieß sich vom Wagen ab, um die ältere Frau nun auch zu umarmen, „Wir haben gerade von dir gesprochen.“ Fanni gab ein frustriertes Grollen von sich und umarmte, während sich seine Wangen rot färbten, nun endlich auch seine Mutter, „Hör bloß nicht auf ihn, Mama ...“ „Tu ich doch nie.“, die grauhaarige Frau grinste jungenhaft und hakte sich bei den beiden jungen Männern ein, „Ihr seid genau richtig zum Mittagessen ...“ 

„Ich bin nicht verliebt.“, Ståle verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und starrte über die Bierflasche, die er noch immer achtlos in den kalten Fingern hielt auf den großen Platz zwischen den Hochhäusern des olympischen Dorfes, „Ich … Ich kann es nur nicht leiden, wenn … wenn mich jemand nicht beachtet.“ „Natürlich.“, man konnte Lars deutlich anhören, dass er dem jüngeren Athleten kein Wort glaubte, aber Ståle presste die Lippen zusammen, „Bist du nun auch noch ein Experte für unterdrückte Gefühle?“  
„Ich bin nicht blind, Ståle.“, Lars hatte einen Moment geschwiegen und die Bierflasche zwischen zwei Fingern gehalten gelangweilt geschwenkt, „Ich weiß, dass du nicht wählerisch bist, was deine Bettpartner angeht … Wobei, es muss ja nicht mal ein Bett sein, wie wir in Soichi gesehen haben … Du sammelst die Handynummern … Aber, Fanni ...“ „Willst du mir nun sagen, dass er was ganz Besonderes sei? Dass er das nicht verdient habe?“, knurrte Ståle, „Lars, ich brauche keinen moralischen Kompass und sicher keine Moralpredigt. Würde ich so was hören wollen, würde ich Frode anrufen …“ „Fanni ist für dich etwas ganz Besonderes.“, fuhr Lars ungerührt fort, „Er ist stur und lässt sich auch von 'Ich bin Ståle Sandbech' nicht beeindrucken. Du hast dir die Zähne an ihm ausgebissen und das kannst du nicht verwinden, Du willst ihn für dich. Und, du hast keine Ahnung, wie du das anstellen sollst, das ist dein Problem.“ „Du stellst mich wie einen pubertierenden Teenager hin, Lars.“, aber dennoch schien der Snowboarder einen Moment über Lars' Worte nachgedacht zu haben, „Also, nehmen wir mal an, du hättest Recht ...“ „Rede mit ihm … wahrscheinlich hat er sich mit Tom bei seinen Eltern verkrochen ...“, Lars stellte die Flasche auf die eisigen Stufen und grinste, „Denk drüber nach. Ich muss zu Torgeir.“


	9. waiting game

„Also, nun mal raus damit ...“, Fanni hatte schon geahnt, dass Tom sich nicht lange würde zurückhalten können, aber er war dennoch recht überrascht, dass der Ältere sich so lange gezügelt hatte, bis sie schließlich über die verschneiten Feldwege joggten, „Wie bist du denn nun eigentlich an deinen Snowboarder gekommen?“ Der jüngere Athlet seufzte und beobachtete kurz ein plüschiges Eichhörnchen, das vor ihnen über den Weg lief, behände an einem Baum emporkletterte und schließlich in den kahlen Ästen verschwand, bevor er dann achtlos mit den Schultern zuckte, „Gar nicht?“ „Dann schreibt er jedem Nachrichten über seinen harten, tropfenden Schwanz ...“, Tom grinste und lief nun rückwärts vor Anders her, um keine Reaktion des Jüngeren zu verpassen, „Seinen harten, tropfenden Schwanz, der in deinem Mund pulsiert … Der tiefer und tiefer in deinen Rachen gestoßen wurde ...“  
„Das ...“, Fanni ballte knurrend die Fäuste und reckte störrisch den Kopf, „ … hat er nie geschrieben!“ „So? Was denn?“, in Toms strahlend blauen Augen funkelte Siegesgewissheit, aber auch unbändige Neugier und Fanni seufzte lautlos, als er plötzlich begriff, dass er sich von Tom geschickt in eine Falle hatte manövrieren lassen und suchte nun nach einer möglichst unverfänglichen Antwort, „Er schrieb, dass ich … der mieseste Glücksbringer der Welt sei.“  
„Glücksbringer?“, Tom blieb so abrupt stehen, dass Fanni gerade noch ausweichen und um ihn herumlaufen konnte und Tom dann seinen Schritt beschleunigen musste, um wieder an die Seite des Kleineren zu gelangen, „Warum solltest ausgerechnet du sein Glücksbringer sein?“ „Keine Ahnung.“, presste Anders zwischen blassen Lippen hervor und blieb schließlich seufzend stehen, als Tom sich auch von seiner ablehnenden Art und Weise nicht beeindrucken zu lassen schien und weiter fragte, „Ich meine, du bist zwar klein und niedlich … Aber Glücksbringer …?“  
Fanni atmete erleichtert auf, als eine halbe Stunde später die rot gestrichenen Gebäude seines Elternhauses wieder in Sicht kamen und beschleunigte seine Schritte noch einmal, während Tom noch immer versuchte mehr über die Nachrichten und den Absender herauszufinden, „Also … noch mal zurück zu diesem harten, tropfenden Schwanz … Ist der Kerl eigentlich gut ausgestattet? Hattest du den Schwanz wirklich im Mund? Oder im Arsch? Man, Fanni! Stell dich nicht an wie ne Jungfrau! Raus damit! Ich hab dir schließlich auch immer alles erzählt!“ Wieder presste der Jüngere die Lippen fest zusammen und versuchte auch für die letzten Meter weiterhin Toms neugierige Fragen zu ignorieren. „Fannemel!“, Tom griff nach der Hand seines Freundes und zog den vor Wut bebenden Jüngeren zu sich, „Freust du dich denn gar nicht …?“  
„Nein.“, Fanni antwortete ohne zu zögern und schüttelte den Kopf, „Ich freue mich nicht! Er ist nämlich ein gewissenloses Arschloch. Ein … Idiot … ein …“ In Ermangelung von weiteren passenden Begriffen, die ihm einfallen wollten, knurrte der blonde Skispringer nur und ballte die Fäuste, sah dann aber überrascht auf, als Tom plötzlich lachte, „Wie niedlich … Das kleine Küken ist wirklich ziemlich verliebt ...“ „Was?“, sämtliche Wut war nun Überraschung und Verwirrung gewichen und Fanni blinzelte, „Ich bin …“ „Du bist verliebt.“, Tom beugte sich zu ihm hinunter und hauchte einen Kuss auf die vor Kälte rote Nasenspitze, „Und, ich werde dafür sorgen, dass du glücklich wirst.“ „Tom ...“, Fanni seufzte, er trat einen Schritt von dem Älteren zurück und schüttelte frustriert den Kopf, „ … Misch dich nicht ein ...“ „Als ob ihr sonst vorwärts kommen würdet … Überlass alles Weitere mir … Tom macht das schon.“, Tom grinste verschwörerisch, legte einen Arm um die schmalen Schultern des Jüngeren und führte Fanni, der mit gesenktem Kopf neben ihm her trabte, über den Hof in Richtung Haustür, „Und nun lass uns reingehen … Es ist kalt … Wir könnten duschen … Meinst du, deine Mutter hat schon Frühstück gemacht? Ich habe tierischen Hunger … Ob es die Pfannkuchen gibt?“

„Du bist abgelenkt.“, Lars sah grinsend auf den im Schnee liegenden, gestürzten Snowboarder hinunter, „Oder hast du plötzlich alles verlernt?“ „Lass mich in Ruhe.“, Ståle schlug die Hand schlecht gelaunt beiseite und setzte sich mit einem frustrierten Stöhnen im Schnee auf, „Kannst du nicht einfach woanders ein Arschloch sein?“ „Hier ist es aber im Moment am lustigen.“, der Physiotherapeut zuckte mit den Schultern, wurde dann aber wieder übergangslos ernst, „Hast du dir eigentlich schon überlegt, was du machen willst?“ „Mmmmmh ...“, Ståle beobachtete kurz die anderen Snowboarder, die an ihnen vorbeifuhren und grinsten, bevor er wieder zu Lars sah, „Was schon? Hinlegen … Schlafen … “ „Mit Fannemel schlafen?“, Lars erntete ein Schnauben des Jüngeren, ignorierte es aber, sondern griff dieses Mal nach seiner Hand und half ihm auf, „Kein schlechter Plan, aber du solltest vorher vielleicht mal mit ihm reden. Das würde einiges einfacher machen, glaub mir.“  
„Ich habe es doch versucht. Er antwortet mir ja nicht.“, Ståle zuckte mit den Schultern und grinste freudlos, „Ich sage es dir ja nicht gerne, Mister Perfect. Aber, du hast dich also gleich in doppelter Hinsicht geirrt ...“ „Geirrt?“, Lars musterte den Jüngeren mit einer Mischung aus Amüsement und Neugier, „Und, was deine … Versuche mit Fanni zu reden anging … Ich kenne dich und ich kann mir lebhaft vorstellen, was in diesen Nachrichten stand ...“ Ståle schnaubte und rief, während er den Hügel eher nachlässig am Rand hinabglitt über seine Schulter hinweg zu Lars, „Ich habe meinen ganzen Charme spielen lassen.“  
„Dann wird Fanni sich sicher nie wieder bei dir melden ...“, nahm Lars, als sie einige Zeit später nebeneinander auf den gemauerten Stufen des Eingangs einer kleinen Hütte saßen, das Gespräch wieder auf, „Wolltest du das erreichen?“ „Lars, ich sage es dir noch einmal.“, Ståles blaue Augen funkelten verstimmt, „Vielleicht verstehst du es ja jetzt … Du hast dich geirrt. Weder will Fannemel etwas von mir … Noch wollte ich mehr von ihm als guten, alten Sex. Und, den habe ich bekommen ...“ „Natürlich ...“, der Physiotherapeut grinste und schlug dem überraschten Snowboarder auf den Rücken, „Du nennst ja auch jeden Daunenfein ...“ Lars' Miene wurde nun ernster, als die Wangen des Jüngeren sich nun tatsächlich rot färbten und er versuchte sich zu rechtfertigen, „Es passt zu ihm!“ „Natürlich.“, Lars nickte und griff nach Ståles Arm, als dieser nun Anstalten machte, aufstehen zu wollen, „Und deshalb wirst du nach deiner Rückkehr zu ihm fahren.“ „Was?!“, Ståle kurzzeitige Gegenwehr erlahmte und er starrte den Physiotherapeuten nun vollkommen überrascht an, „Ich werde …?“ „Du wirst zu ihm fahren. Und, ihr werdet das gemeinsam zu Ende bringen.“, Lars' Griff um seinen Arm verstärkte sich, als der Snowboarder nun zusammenzuckte, „Entweder oder ...“

„Ich habe mal geguckt … Du musst wieder Kontakt zu ihm haben … Ich hab da auch schon eine Idee. Hör mal, was hältst du davon … Du könntest ihn nach Snowboardstunden fragen?“, Tom lag lang ausgestreckt auf dem Bett seines Freundes und scrollte träge durch die lange Liste der Suchergebnisse, „Oder vielleicht lieber nach Skatetricks … Er scheint ziemlich aktiv zu sein ...“ Fanni ignorierte die Vorschläge des Älteren auch weiterhin stur, zuckte aber erschrocken zusammen, als sein, auf dem Schreibtisch liegendes Handy plötzlich zu vibrieren begann. Minutenlang starrte er einfach nur auf das Handy, presste die Lippen fest zusammen und schien unfähig zu sein, auch nur einen Muskel rühren zu können. „Willst du nicht langsam mal rangehen? Hast du Angst? Oder bist du einfach nur … feige?“, Tom hatte sich auf den Bauch gerollt und grinste, „Vielleicht ist es ja dein Schatzihasi und will dir nur sagen, dass er und sein Schwanz große Sehnsucht nach dir haben?“  
Fanni schnaubte, griff dann aber doch mit zitternden Fingern nach dem, nach wie vor klingelnden Telefon und starrte auf das Display, „Es ist eine unbekannte Nummer ...“ „Ach Küken ...“, Tom seufzte und trat hinter seinen besten Freund, um über dessen Schulter ebenfalls auf das Display sehen zu können, „Habt ihr etwa nur Körperflüssigkeiten und keine Nummern ausgetauscht? Das ist doch Lektion Nummer eins. Ist er gut und man will es wiederholen, braucht man dazu die Nummer!“ Die Wangen des Kleineren färbten sich schamhaft rot und er antwortete nicht und als er dann trotzdem auch noch immer keine Anstalten machte, den Anruf endlich anzunehmen, griff Tom schließlich an ihm vorbei. Mit einem Seufzen wischte über das Display, stellte gleichzeitig auch auf Lautsprecher und meldete sich mit weiblich hoher, verstellter Stimme, „Hier bei Fannemel. Sekretärin Hilde spricht.“  
„Daunenfein?“, Fanni knurrte bei diesem verhassten und noch immer seltsam klingenden Spitznamen, aber das Rot seiner Wangen wurde noch dunkler, als er die Stimme erkannte, „Scheiße ...“ „Ah, du bist der geliebte Snowboarder.“, Toms Augen glommen unheilvoll, während Fannis Finger so sehr zu zittern schienen, dass Tom ihm nun das Handy vorsichtig aus der Hand nahm, „Ist der Schwanz schon wieder hart?“ „Ziemlich.“, Ståle wirkte trotz des unbekannten Gesprächspartners nicht im geringsten zurückhaltend oder gar irgendwie beschämt, „Und deshalb rufe ich an. Flattert das Daunenfein in der Nähe rum?“ „Ist er. Er hat auch schon eine Hand in der Hose …“, Tom grinste und Fanni öffnete den Mund, um zu protestieren, „Gar ...“ Aber wieder ließ der Ältere ihn nicht zu Wort kommen, sondern sprach ungerührt weiter, „Und wedelt sich einen von der Palme ...“ „Bitte mach Fotos … Ich könnte etwas Ablenkung von Lars und seinen Moralpredigten brauchen ...“, forderte der Snowboarder mit ungewohnt rauer Stimme und Fanni, der gerade drohend einen Schritt auf Tom zu trat und lautlos eine Morddrohung formulierte, blieb abrupt stehen, als Ståle nun verkündete, „Sag Daunenfein, er soll sich bloß nicht überanstrengen … Ich will in drei Tagen auch noch mal kommen ...“

„Daunenfein?“, längst hatte Tom das Telefonat beendet und musterte den Jüngeren, der noch immer vollkommen erstarrt auf dem gleichen Fleck stand, merklich amüsiert, „Er nennt dich tatsächlich Daunenfein?“ Erst nachdem Tom die Frage noch einmal wiederholte, nickte Fanni schwach, „Ja … Das klingt wie … Klopapier ...“ „Das klingt süß … Daunenfein, eine kleine Gans ...“, Tom gab einen begeistert klingenden, beinahe schon gurrend klingenden Laut von sich, während Anders' Wangen sich schon wieder deutlich rot färbten, „TOM ...“ „Das ist richtig niedlich ...“, Tom ignorierte die Proteste, zog den angespannten Fanni in seine Arme und seufzte dann, „So, ich gehe besser mal zu deiner Mutter und bitte ums Gästezimmer ...“ „Was?“, Fanni blinzelte, „Warum?“ Der Ältere stieß ihm spielerisch in die Seite und grinste fröhlich, „Na, wenn dein Ståle in drei Tage kommt … Ihr braucht bestimmt das Bett.“


	10. three days until ...

„Frode, Gott sei Dank!“, Ståle strich sich frustriert durch die Haare und ließ sich mit dem Telefon in der Hand rücklings auf das ungemachte Bett fallen, „Endlich jemand Vernünftiges!“ „Vernünftiges? Wer bist du und was hast du mit meinem Bruder gemacht?“, Frode klang zwar amüsiert, aber sein jüngerer Bruder schnaubte nur, „Kannst du dir das Arschsein vielleicht einfach sparen? Es reicht schon, dass Lars sich wie einer aufführt.“ „Lars ist ein Arsch? Raus damit, was hast du denn angestellt?“, im Hintergrund hörte man kurz Kindergeschrei, dann Schritte und das Klappern einer Tür, als Frode wohl das Zimmer verlassen hat, „Einen Fan gevögelt?“ „Nein!“, Ståle klang so ernsthaft entrüstet, dass sein Bruder nun einfach lachen musste, „Ausnahmsweise mal nicht? Vielleicht besteht ja doch noch Hoffnung, dass du doch noch mal erwachsen werden könntest ...“ „Ich bin erwachsen.“, murrte Ståle und legte einen Arm über die Augen, „Hör auf dich wie ein Arsch zu benehmen, ich brauch mal deinen … brüderlichen Rat.“  
„Das klingt, als wärst du in Schwierigkeiten? Hast du … betrunken einen Unfall gebaut? Wieder Nacktbilder veröffentlicht? Nein? Ah, jetzt weiß ich. Du hast einen Fan geschwängert. Ståle, ich hab dir immer ...“, fing der Ältere in belehrendem Tonfall an, aber Ståle unterbrach ihn gleich knurrend, „Sag mal … Was denkst du denn eigentlich von mir?!?“ „Nur das Schlimmste, immerhin bist du mein Bruder.“, die Antwort des älteren Frode kam so ruhig und ohne jegliches Zögern, dass der Snowboarder für einen Moment vollkommen sprachlos war, dann aber seufzte, „Ich glaube, das war ein Fehler. Vielleicht hätte ich doch lieber Nina anrufen sollen ...“  
„Als ob sie dir was anderes gesagt hätte.“, das Schulterzucken des Älteren war deutlich zu hören und Ståle schnaubte ein weiteres Mal und blinzelte gegen die Decke, „Echt … Wer Geschwister wie euch hat ...“ „Du hast genug angestellt, um dir solche Geschwister zu verdienen.“, es raschelte, als Frode nun wohl hinter seinem Schreibtisch Platz nahm, „Also, du brauchst einen Rat?“  
„Es gibt da jemanden ...“, Ståle suchte nach den richtigen Worten und fuhr, als sein Bruder weiterhin still blieb, etwas gequält klingend fort, „ … Lars will ...“ „Lars?“, nun klang Frode doch etwas besorgt, „Ståle, meinst du wirklich, dass ausgerechnet Lars …? Ich meine, er ist schon sexy aber … Geht's dir noch gut?“ Ståle hustete kläglich und versuchte dennoch Luft zu bekommen und gleichzeitig auch noch das Missverständnis aufzuklären, „Ich … Es ...“ „Und, du weißt … Lars hat seinen Bruder ...“, setzte Frode unbarmherzig fort, aber endlich schien sein kleiner Bruder seine Stimme doch noch wiedergefunden zu haben, „ HÖR MIR DOCH ENDLICH MAL ZU! Es. Ist. Nicht. Lars, verdammt noch mal!“  
„Also, nicht Lars.“, die Neugier war deutlich zu hören, „Eigentlich schade … Das würde nämlich zeigen, dass du endlich Geschmack entwickeln würdest.“ „Kannst du dich mal entscheiden? Eben hast du noch geklungen, als würdest du sofort ins Flugzeug nach Korea springen und mich vor Lars retten wollen … Und nun wäre es plötzlich in Ordnung?“ „Du lenkst ab.“, Frode grinste, „Also, wer ist es? Vielleicht wieder dein Boycrush? Er war ja auch da ...“ „Frode ...“, presste Ståle zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen hervor, „Da war ich 14!“ „Und total verknallt in ihn.“, urteilte der Ältere grinsend, woraufhin Ståle seufzte, „Ich war 14, verdammt noch mal! Weißt du was, ich glaube, ich rufe doch Nina an ...“  
„So ernst?“, plötzlich klang auch Frode wesentlich ernsthafter und Ståle nickte knapp und gab einen bestätigenden Laut von sich, „Mmmmh.“ „Gut, also lass uns vorne anfangen. Mann oder Frau?“, tastete der Bruder sich langsam vor und Ståle zögerte kurz, bevor er dann mit den Schultern zuckte, „Mann.“ „Mann … Und, das Problem daran ist …?“, Frode klang nachdenklich, „Ich hatte das Vergnügen dich mit 15 mit deinem Freund im Bett zu erwischen … Damals warst du noch etwas unsicher und tollpatschig, aber inzwischen hast du sicher genügend geübt. Du solltest also wissen, wie es funktioniert … Mama und Papa wissen auch über deine Vorlieben Bescheid … Die würden dich also auch nicht enterben oder einen Herzinfarkt bekommen… Ich sehe da also keine Probleme.“ „Hn.“, Ståle schnaubte, „Es ist schon etwas komplizierter ...“ „Und du möchtest nun vielleicht endlich mal genauer werden? Dann kann ich dir vielleicht wirklich einen verdammten Rat geben, Ståle,“, Frode klang langsam ungeduldig und sein kleiner Bruder knurrte frustriert, „Ganz einfach. Er hält nicht viel von mir.“  
„Oh, er ist also intelligent und hat Menschenkenntnis. Ich glaube, ich mag ihn jetzt schon.“, grinste Frode und tippte mit dem Kugelschreiber ungeduldig auf die Schreibtischplatte, „Und du kommst bei ihm also nicht weiter. Muss ja was ganz Neues für dich sein, Kleiner … Und jetzt willst du, dass ich dir sage, was du tun sollst?“ „Ja.“, presste Ståle zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen hervor und zuckte zusammen, als sein Bruder lachte, „Du musst echt verzweifelt sein.“

„Ellen!“, Tom stürmte, Fanni dicht hinter sich, durch das Haus und kam schlitternd zum Stehen, als er sie strickend im Wohnzimmer entdeckte. Fanni zerrte an seinem Arm und wollte ihn vom Eintreten abhalten, aber der Ältere schüttelte ihn ab und nahm neben der, erstaunt von ihrem Strickzeug aufsehenden Frau auf der Lehne Platz, „Wir brauchen das Gästezimmer … Also, ich brauche es. Fannis Freund kommt nämlich … Äh … erscheint. Für's Kommen ist dann wohl das kleine Daunenfein zuständig ...“ Der stahlblaue Blick der Mutter wanderte überrascht zwischen dem hyperaktiv grinsenden Tom und dem gleich wieder erröteten Fanni, der auch sofort wieder abwehrend den Kopf schüttelte hin und her, „Er ist NICHT MEIN FREUND.“  
„Gut, der Typ, mit dem Fanni sich während der Spiele 'sehr intim angefreundet' hat ...“, zusätzlich zur speziellen Betonung der Worte 'sehr', 'intim' und 'angefreundet' setzte Tom sie dann nun auch noch in Luftgänsefüsschen und grinste, als Fanni nur wiederum genervt aufstöhnte, „ …. kommt in drei Tagen vorbei, weil er so große Sehnsucht nach seinem Daunenfein hat.“ Fanni, dessen Wangen mittlerweile förmlich in flammendem Rot zu brennen schienen, starrte beschämt zu Boden und schien zu überlegen, wie er seinem angeblich besten Freund das würde heimzahlen können, schwieg aber trotzdem weiterhin, während Tom nun von lebhaften Gesten untermalt, berichtete, „Ich will dann ja nicht stören … Junge Liebe und so weiter und sofort … Das braucht ja Ruhe und Zeit, um sich zu entwickeln ...“

„Fanni!“, Tom, der sich, sowohl aus Neugier, als auch wegen der Hoffnung einige Leckerbissen von der kochenden Ellen zugesteckt zu bekommen, in der Küche herumgedrückt hatte, sah drei Tage später den Wagen als Erstes und rief ins Innere des angenehm warmen Hauses, wo Fanni im Wohnzimmer saß, „Auto! Ich glaube, dein Snowboarder ist da!“ Fanni reagierte nicht, aber Ellen trat zu Tom ans Fenster und betrachtete interessiert den jungen Mann, der nach kurzem Zögern doch noch ausgestiegen war und nun dem Hofhund vorsichtig die Hand entgegenhielt, „Nun ja … Es hätte schlimmer kommen können.“ Sie warf einen kurzen Seitenblick auf Tom, der daraufhin schmollend die Backen aufblies, „Hey!“  
Als Fanni auch nach weiteren Rufen nicht reagieren und den Gast begrüßen zu scheinen wollte, seufzte Ellen schließlich und drückte Tom das Messer in die Hand, „Du schneidest das Gemüse.“ Sie ignorierte den halbherzigen Protest des Skispringers und wischte sich noch einmal schnell die Hände an der Schürze ab, bevor sie dann die Haustür öffnete und in den späten Wintermorgen hinaustrat, „Evensen!“ Der alte, zottelige Hund gehorchte sofort und trabte an ihre Seite. Sie griff routiniert nach dem Halsband und ließ ihren Blick dann prüfend über den Snowboarder, der gerade seine Hand an seinem Kapuzenpulli abwischte, wandern, „Gar kein Gepäck?“  
„Das ist auch nicht nötig.“, Anders war nun doch leise an ihre Seite getreten und musterte Ståle beinahe schon feindselig, „Er wird ganz bestimmt nicht lange bleiben.“ „Ach?“, ein verräterisches Grinsen war auf das Gesicht des Snowboarders getreten, als er sich nun die Sonnenbrille in die Haare schob und mit wiegenden, selbstsicheren Schritten zu Mutter und Sohn trat und sich für einen Kuss zum, wie erstarrt dastehenden Anders beugte, „Willst du das wirklich? Für einen Quickie war der Weg dann aber doch zu weit, Daunenfein.“  
Fanni starrte ihn mit vor Überraschung und auch purer Empörung auf weit aufgerissenen Augen an und seine Hand flog zu seinen Lippen, auf denen er selbst nach diesem kurzen Kuss noch immer den Geschmack des Snowboarders zu schmecken meinte. Aber, als wäre nichts geschehen, wandelte sich Ståles Lächeln. Es schien nun die Schärfe und auch die Hintergündigkeit zu verlieren, als er sich nun an Ellen wand und ihr die Hand anbot, „Ståle Sandbech.


	11. first steps

„Danke, aber das kann ich selber … Mach dir keine Mühe.“, am Fuß der Treppe nahm Ståle Ellen den kleinen Rucksack ab und lächelte die ältere Frau freundlich an, „Vielen Dank.“ „Fanni, du nimmst seine Sachen … und zeig ihm doch erstmal dein Zimmer ...“, Ellen musterte den Snowboarder, deutete knapp auf den Rucksack und scheuchte ihren Sohn dann die Treppe hoch, „Los, es gibt gleich Essen!“ „Oh ja … Essen.“, Ståle hatte den Skispringer nach wenigen Schritten eingeholt, blieb aber bis zum oberen Ende der Treppe hinter ihm und nutzte die Gelegenheit Fannis Hintern in den engen Laufhosen zu betrachten. Als Fanni oben angekommen war, beschleunigte Ståle seinen Schritt, holte zu Fanni auf und kniff dem Skispringer in den Hintern. Ellens Schritte erklangen bereits hinter ihnen, aber Ståle beugte sich dennoch zu Fanni und wisperte in sein Ohr, „Ich habe auch großen Hunger … Und möchte was vernaschen.“  
Fanni konnte nicht mehr antworten, da seine Mutter in diesem Moment zu ihm aufgeschlossen hatte. Aber Ellen bemerkte zwar Fanni rote Wangen, wurde aber gleich von Ståle abgelenkt, der an ihre Seite trat und ihr gleich das Bettzeug abnahm, „Vielen Dank … Wohin …?“ „Da.“, Ellen deutete mit einem mütterlichen Lächeln auf eine bunte Holztür, auf der ein niedliches, flauschiges Gänseküken gemalt worden war, „Handtücher lege ich Ståle noch raus … Braucht ihr sonst noch was ...“  
„Ja, den von Hof. Und das sofort.“, brummte Fanni und stieß die Tür zu seinem Zimmer auf, als seine Mutter zischend zu einer Antwort ansetzte, „Haben wir nicht noch die alte Luftmatratze? Und, der Stall ist doch auch warm genug … Der Idiot schläft sicher nicht bei mir im Bett!“  
„Anders.“, Ellen drängte sich nun doch an Ståle vorbei und versetzte ihrem Sohn im Vorbeigehen noch einen Schlag auf den Hinterkopf, „Benimm dich nicht wie ein Fünfjähriger.“ „Ich will mich aber wie ein Kind benehmen!“, knurrte der Skispringer und nickte in Richtung von Ståle, der sich gerade neugierig in dem alten Jugendzimmer umsah,während er die Fäuste ballte, „Ich will ...“ „Er meint, dass er gerne mit mir reden würde.“, unterbrach Ståle ihn und Tom, der ihnen ebenfalls unbemerkt gefolgt war und nun gegen den Türrahmen lehnte, pfiff anerkennend und grinste, „Reden … Oh ja, ihr habt bestimmt sehr großen Redebedarf … mit vollem Körpereinsatz, denke ich?“ „Du hast es erfasst.“, Ståle nickte ernsthaft, aber seine blauen Augen funkelten dennoch geheimnisvoll und herausfordernd, während Fanni nur schnaubte und genervt den Kopf schüttelte, „Nein!“  
„Ellen … Ich glaube, wir sind hier überflüssig.“, Tom legte einen Arm um die ältere Frau und führte sie aus dem Zimmer, „Hier muss erstmal das Wiedersehen gefeiert werden … Und, ich bin schon lange mit dem Gemüse fertig … Jetzt die Pfannkuchen ...“ Ståle schloss hinter den beiden die Tür, versperrte dem Älteren so auch gleich den Fluchtweg und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust, „So … Endlich sind wir alleine … Hast du mich denn vermisst, Daunenfein?“  
„Nein.“, Fanni ließ sich bockig auf sein Bett sinken und musterte den Snowboarder einsilbig. „Wirklich nicht?“, die grauen Augen des Skispringers folgten mit Schrecken jeder der selbstsicheren und zielgerichteten Bewegungen und weiteten sich überrascht, als Ståle plötzlich direkt vor ihm stand. Der Snowboarder kniete sich vor Fanni und legte vorsichtig eine Hand auf ein Knie, „Ich habe dich nämlich vermisst … Sehr sogar ...“ „Was …?“, Fannis Augen weiteten sich vor Überraschung und die Wangen färbten sich dunkelrot, aber er fing sich schnell wieder und schnaubte, „Konntest wohl nicht landen ...“ Ståle wand den Blick nicht ab, sondern schien Fanni geradezu fesseln wollen, während seine langen Finger vorsichtig über das Knie strichen und der Naht der Hose über die Innenseite des Oberschenkels folgten, „Vielleicht wollte ich nicht landen … Du weißt doch selber, wie süchtig fliegen macht ...“  
Fanni schluckte, konnte dem Blick aber erst entkommen, als er nun die Augen schloss, „Ståle ...“ „Was?“, der Snowboarder beugte sich etwas vor und wisperte sanft gegen Fannis spröde, zerbissene Lippen, bevor er den Älteren dann doch küsste. „Ich ...“, brachte Anders atemlos hervor, als Ståle den Kuss schließlich löste und die langen Finger nun hauchzart über den Schritt strichen. Willig spreizte Fanni die Beine, warf den Kopf in den Nacken und biss sich auf die Unterlippe, als ihm ein Stöhnen entweichen wollte. „Daunenfein ...“, hauchte Ståle gegen den willig dargebotenen Hals, leckte über den hektisch auf und ab hüpfenden Adamsapfel und legte dann die Lippen sanft darum, während die langen Finger Fannis Schwanz gegen den plötzlich viel zu rau erscheinenden Stoff der Trainingshose rieb.  
„Nicht ...“, brachte Fanni unwillig hervor und versuchte den größeren Snowboarder von sich zu stoßen, „Meine … Mutter ...“ „Die ist längst mit Tom unten ...“, Ståle leckte noch einmal über den Adamsapfel und wisperte es, einen wohligen Schauder erregend, gegen Fannis Hals, „Keine Sorge ...“ „Woher … “, Fanni wehrte sich nun aber nicht, als Ståle sich gegen ihn lehnte und er rücklings aufs Bett sank und sah mit leicht verschleiertem Blick zu Ståle, der sich nun über ihn kniete, auf, „ … kennst du Tom?“ „Lars ...“, hauchte er gegen Fannis erwartungsvoll gespitzte Lippen und rieb seinen Unterkörper fordernd gegen den aufstöhnenden Fanni, „Er ist auch unser … Physio … Und erzählt uns … von euch ...“ Der Skispringer gab nun einen unwilligen Laut von sich, wurde aber abgelenkt, als Ståles Hand nun das Shirt des Kleineren hochschob und die kühlen Finger über die warme, winterblasse Haut abwärts strichen. „Er hat mir nur nie gesagt, dass er so ein niedliches Daunenfein kennt ...“, bevor Anders etwas erwidern konnte, stahl der Snowboarder sich einen weiteren Kuss und seine Hand kam auf der schmalen Hüfte zu liegen.  
Mit einer rauen, ungeduldigen Bewegung streifte er Anders die Hose ab und legte Fannis Schwanz geschickt frei. Für einen Moment betrachtete er ihn, ebenso schlank und drahtig wie Fanni, reckte er sich ihm störrisch aus dem Nest aus blonden Haaren entgegen und tropfte vor Lust. Der Snowboarder warf noch einen prüfenden Blick auf Fanni, der mit geschlossenen Augen schwer atmend auf dem Bett lag, bevor er sich hinunterbeugte und seine Zunge genüsslich langsam über das harte Fleisch zog. Er rollte sie über die Eichel, wie um einen besonders köstlichen Lutscher, nur um dann schon wieder von der tropfenden Spitze abzulassen und mit der Zunge die prallen Hoden anzutippen. Er konnte spüren, wie sie sich verhärteten, praller wurden und er hörte Fannis begehrliches Aufstöhnen, als er den Schwanz nun tiefer in seine warme Mundhöhle gleiten ließ und genüsslich saugte.  
Endlich begann aber auch Fanni sich gegen ihn zu bewegen und forderte seinen eigenen, unsteten Rhythmus von seinem Partner ein. Lange, tiefe Stöße, immer wieder unterbrochen von kurzen, heftigen, forderten Stales ganzes Können, aber nun schien auch der letzte Widerwillen des Älteren verschwunden zu sein und er gab sich den weichen Lippen und der rauen Zunge hin.  
Mit einer hektischen Bewegung, drängte Fanni sich dichter gegen die Lippen, aber schließlich konnte er es nicht mehr ertragen. Seine Finger lösten sich kraftlos aus den weißen Laken, lagen ruhig und leblos auf dem hellen Stoff, aber sein ganzer Körper bebte noch hilflos und in Lust, in Erinnerung an das Gerade erlebte. Ståle ließ nur widerwillig von dem harten Schwanz ab und auch Fanni murrte leise und seine Finger verkrallten sich in den blonden Haaren des Snowboarders und versuchten erneut ihn hinunterzudrücken. Zu Anders' Überraschung, fügte Ståle sich und begann dann auch gleich darauf mit einem zufriedenen Grinsen damit Fannis, unter seiner Zunge wieder hart werdenden Schwanz genüsslich langsam sauber zu lecken.

„Na, das war wohl ein leidenschaftliches Gespräch.“, Tom, der auf der obersten Treppenstufe saß, drehte sich grinsend um, als er das Öffnen der Tür hörte, „Das Küken hat ganz zerzauste Federn.“ Fannis Wangen färbten sich sofort tief rot und unwillkürlich flogen seine Finger zu seinen Haaren, um sie glattzustreichen, „Tom!“ „Was denn?“, der langhaarige Skispringer zuckte nun nur achtlos mit den Schultern und musterte dann Ståle, der gerade hinter den Kleineren getreten war und einen Arm um Anders' Taille geschlungen hatte, „Ein Gentleman schweigt und genießt.“ „Gut, dass werde du, noch ich ein Gentleman sind.“, Toms Augen funkelten verschwörerisch und der blaue Blick bohrte sich neugierig in Ståle, „Schreit das Küken? Wonach schmeckt ein Küken? Lässt es beim Sex die Augen auf?“

„Das ist sehr lecker.“, Ståle sah mit glänzenden Augen zu Ellen, die ihm ein leichtes Lächeln schenkte, bevor er erneut die Gabel in die von Tom ersehnten und erbettelten Pfannkuchen mit Gemüsefüllung stieß. In der gemütlich warmen Küche herrschte danach wieder angenehme, nur vom Klappern des Bestecks unterbrochene Stille, als nun alle hungrig zugriffen. Einzig Fanni saß seltsam angespannt Ståle gegenüber am Tisch. Seine Finger schlossen sich so fest um Gabel und Messer, dass die Fingerknöchelchen beinahe weiß hervorzutreten schienen und er biss auf seiner Unterlippe herum, während er vehement versuchte den Fuß, der über sein Bein aufwärts strich zu ignorieren.


	12. sometimes I wanna just ...

„Du kükst.“, Tom stieß Fanni mit dem Fuß an und grinste, als der Kleinere zusammenzuckte, „Oh, hast du etwa von Ståle geträumt … Tut mir leid, dass ich dich aus deinen Träumen gerissen habe …“ „Lass mich zufrieden.“, Fanni schnaubte frustriert und funkelte Tom wütend an, „Außerdem ist 'küken' kein Verb!“ „Nicht? Wie nennst man es denn, wenn du herumkükst?“, Tom grinste wieder, schlang einen Arm um Anders und drückte den Jüngeren, „Man kann es sogar konjugieren! Ich küke, du kükst, er, sie, es kükt … wir küken, ihr kükt und sie küken … Ich kükte … Ich habe gekükt … Ich werde küken … Ich werde gekükt haben ...“ Tom lachte, als Fanni sich mit einer unwilligen Bewegung aus dem Griff befreite und warnend knurrte, „Halt einfach den Mund!“ „Oder haben wir etwa ein neues Verb? Moment, mal … Ah ja ... daunenfeinen? Wenn das kükende Küken von einem Snowboarder genagelt wird … Dann wird es in die Matratze oder gegen die Wand gedaunenfeint ...“, stichelte der Langhaarige noch weiter und rief hinter dem fliehenden Danni her, „Du wirkst ziemlich abgespannt … Du solltest vielleicht deinen Ståle suchen … und dich einmal daunenfeinen lassen! Das entspannt dich ganz bestimmt wieder!“

„Na?“, Ellen saß mit dem Tablet am Küchentisch und sah verwundert auf, als ihr Sohn mit gesenktem Kopf, wie ein wütender Stier in den Raum stürmte und sofort an die Kaffeemaschine trat, „Harte Nacht gehabt?“ Fanni verschluckte sich bei dieser eigentlich unschuldigen Frage dennoch fast und stellte die Tasse klirrend auf die Arbeitsplatte, bevor er ein etwas verkrampftes „Mama“ hervorwürgte und sich noch immer hustend auf den nächsten Stuhl fallen ließ, „Das war ...“ „Wahr?“, sie musterte ihn schmunzelnd, bevor sie dann ernst wurde, „Also, Ståle?“  
„Was?“, überrascht sah er auf, als er dann aber ihren ernsten Gesichtsausdruck sah, ließ er seinen Kopf stöhnend auf die Tischplatte sinken, „Nicht du auch noch ...“ „Hat Ola schon mit dir gesprochen …?“, erkundigte sie sich, aber Fanni schüttelte nur, nach wie vor frustriert den Kopf und murmelte gegen das Holz, „Nein … Aber Tom ...“ „Wundert mich nicht. Er kennt dich eben gut.“, Ellen klang amüsiert, aber ihr Tonfall machte klar, dass das Thema für sie noch nicht erledigt zu sein schien und der Skispringer seufzte nur, „Willst du mich nun mit Tom verkuppeln?“  
„Das ist wohl nicht meine Sache.“, Ellen zuckte amüsiert mit den Schultern, schwieg dann aber einen Moment. Erst als Anders auch nach einigen Minuten nicht antworten zu wollen schien, fragte sie neugierig nach, „Oder möchtest du plötzlich etwa doch Tom?“ „Nein ...“, Fanni verspannte sich und er schüttelte hastig den Kopf, „Der ist schon als Freund Strafe genug ...“ „Und trotzdem hast du ihn lieb.“, sie lächelte mit mütterlicher Sanftheit und obwohl Anders erst nur schnaubte, dann aber doch noch nickte und dann noch eilig, beinahe schon hastig hinzu, „Ståle aber nicht ...“  
„Wirklich nicht? Er scheint aber ein sehr netter Kerl zu sein.“, nahm Ellen nach einem kurzen Schweigen das Gespräch wieder auf und Fanni rieb sich die schmerzende Nasenwurzel, bevor er leise und reichlich verdrießlich antwortete, „Glaub mir, das ist alles nur Schauspiel. Das sieht nur so aus ...“ „Er hat tadellose Manieren und, er scheint dich sehr zu mögen, reicht das nicht?“ „Wenn er mal die Klappe halten … oder noch besser … wenn er einfach verschwunden würde ...“, murmelte Fanni und sah seine Mutter seufzend an, „Du magst ihn?“ „Sagen wir so … Von allen Typen, die du bisher angeschleppt hast … ist er der …“, Ellen legte nachdenklich den Kopf schief und schien dann doch mal nach den richtigen Worten zu suchen, „Mmmmh … Passendste.“

„Das hast du dir toll ausgedacht.“, Fanni beugte sich, als er Ståle nach einem Hinweis seines Vaters schließlich im warmen Pferdestall gefunden hatte, über den Snowboarder und knurrte schlecht gelaunt und beschuldigte ihn mit vorwurfsvoller Stimme, „Meine Mutter so um deinen Finger zu wickeln ...“ „Mmmmh?“, Ståle, der in einem Heuhaufen lag, musterte ihn und die blauen Augen funkelten mit erstauntem Amüsement, „Daunenfein … Sag mal, bist du eifersüchtig … auf deine Mutter?“ „Quatsch!“, brauste Anders auf und seine Augen verengten sich zu wütenden Schlitzen, als er nun anklagend auf den Jüngeren zeigte, „Sie mag dich! Sie findet dich passend und sagt, wir wären ein … ein schönes Paar!“  
„Ein schönes Paar?“, Ståle richtete sich auf, griff nach seiner Hand und zog den entgeisterten Skispringer, der vor lauter Überraschung keine Gegenwehr leisten konnte, zu sich ins knisternde Stroh, wo er ihn dann mit einer raschen Bewegung unter sich brachte. Ståle kniete breitbeinig über seine Hüfte und lehnte sich, mit dunklen, lustverhangenen Augen über ihn, „Das finde ich aber auch ...“ Anders konnte nicht mehr antworten, denn Ståles angenehm warme Lippen verschlossen seinen Mund und nach einer ersten Schrecksekunde seufzte Fanni dann zufrieden in den Kuss und seine Finger glitten nach Halt suchend, über den schmalen Rücken des Snowboarders und er vertiefte den Kuss genüsslich noch weiter.

„Du … Fanni?“, Tom ging hinter Fanni, kicherte immer wieder albern und sprach den Jüngeren auch immer wieder an, „Fanni …?“ „Faaaaanni … Faaaaani ...“, nach einigen Minuten dieses einseitigen Spiels, blieb der jüngere Skispringer schließlich doch stehen, presste die Hände in die Seiten und drehte sich dann hastig und mit wütend, blitzenden Augen zu Tom um, „Was?!?“ „Nichts, aber du hast Stroh im Haar ...“, Tom grinste weiterhin fröhlich und vollkommen unbekümmert, als er nun auf seinen Hals deutete, „Außerdem hast du da einen ziemlich netten Knutschfleck ...“ Fannis Wangen röteten sich prompt und seine Hand flog zielsicher zu dem langsam deutlich werdenden Fleck an seinem Hals, woraufhin Tom lachte, „Hah, ertappt … Wo sind denn die anderen Knutschflecken? Du hast doch keinen Strohhalm im Arsch, oder? Wir haben dir gerade den Stock mühsam entfernen lassen ...“  
„Arschloch.“, Fannis rote Wangen schienen förmlich zu brennen, als er nun wütend und ohne seinen besten Freund noch eines weiteren Blickes zu würdigen an Tom vorbei stürmte. „Ne, nicht mein Job. Für deinen Arsch ist ja wohl nun schon jemand anders zuständig.“, mit wenigen Schritten hatte der Ältere ihn eingeholt und tätschelte provozierend Anders' Hintern, „Und, so wie es scheint … Ståle scheint seine Sache bisher auch ziemlich gut zu machen.“ „Tom!“, zischte der Jüngere und warf ihm einen warnenden Blick zu, „Das ist nicht … lustig.“ „Lustig? Das sollte es auch nicht sein. Ich hätte eher auf das Adjektiv 'befriedigend' abgezielt“, Tom zuckte mit den Schultern und griff seinem besten Freund grinsend in den Schritt, „… Oder vielleicht wäre doch eher 'erregend' noch passender?“  
Wieder knurrte der Kleinere nur und stieß Tom, noch immer mit roten Wangen und reichlich ertappt werdend zurück, „Lass das!“ „Apropos befriedigend … Wo steckt denn dein Befriediger?“ „Er ist nicht mein ...“, Fanni verstummte, als er begriff, dass es vollkommen aussichtslos war Tom von irgendwas überzeugen zu wollen und fuhr sich seufzend durch die Haare und fügte sich dann doch in sein Schicksal, „Ich habe keine Ahnung wo er ist … Und, es interessiert mich auch nicht … Er kann bleiben wo … wo der Pfeffer wächst.“ „Pfeffer wächst in deinem Arsch?“, Tom leckte sich die Lippen, „Das ist also das Geheimnis vom prickelnden Kükensex … und gibt dem die extra Schärfe? Darf ich auch mal versuchen?“  
Mit einem frustrierten Stöhnen wand Fanni sich ab und trat dann in die Küche. Ellen musterte die beiden Freunde zwar kurz fragend, aber bevor ihr Sohn noch etwas sagen konnte, schob Tom sich an ihm vorbei und deutete mit einem Seufzen auf Anders, „Frag ihn besser nicht. Er kükt schon wieder rum und würde gerne von Ståle gedaunenfeint werden … Und mich nun umbringen, weil ich es dir verraten und aus dem Sexkästchen geplaudert habe.“  
Der kleinere Skispringer zog es nun vor nicht zu reagieren, sondern sank auf einen der Stühle und musterte seine Mutter, „Ist Ståle gar nicht bei dir? Ich dachte, er wäre noch damit beschäftigt sich bei dir einzuschleinem ...“ „Eifersüchtig?“, Ellen schmunzelte und strich ihrem Sohn durch die störrischen, blonden Haare, „Keine Sorge, Ola wollte deinem Snowboarder noch die kleinen Kätzchen zeigen.“  
„Kätz …?“, Fanni brach ab, schüttelte dann nur schwach den Kopf und schloss genervt die Augen, „Nein … Ich will es nicht wissen ...“ „Dir aber vorstellen!“, Tom beugte sich von hinten über die Schulter des sitzenden Fannis und flüsterte, „Nackter Ståle … mit einem kleinen Kätzchen auf dem Schoss … Oder einer schnurrenden Stola um den Hals … Wie er sich zu dir beugt ...“ „Tom ...“, Fanni schlug mit einer leidenden Miene die Beine übereinander und gab einen unleidigen, erstickt klingenden Laut von sich, als Tom nun ebenso leise weitersprach, „Oder doch lieber Ståle mit Katzenöhrchen und einem plüschigen Schwanz …?“


	13. ...not yet

Nur widerwillig hatte Anders seiner Mutter gehorcht und hatte nach seiner Jacke gegriffen, um den Snowboarder aus dem Stall zum Essen zu holen. Auf dem Weg über den Hof, schüttelte er immer wieder den Kopf und versuchte so die von Toms Worten so sicher in seinem Verstand implantierten Bilder von einem nackten Ståle mit plüschigen Katzenohren und einem dazu passenden Schwanz zu verscheuchen. Er atmete noch einmal tief durch und sog die würzige, eiskalte Winterluft ein, bevor er dann die schwere Holztür aufzog und in das dämmrige, angenehm nach Tier und Leder riechende Halbdunkel des Pferdestalls trat, „Ståle?“  
Fanni gab einen erstickten und überraschten Laut von sich und wich mit einem Seufzen gleich wieder in den Schatten des langen Stallgangs zurück. Er blieb im halbdunklen des fensterlosen Ganges stehen und beobachtete den Snowboarder, der neben einer Wasserschüssel auf dem sauber gefegten Boden saß und zwei Kätzchen auf dem Schoss hielt. Der Snowboarder schien aber nicht einmal zu bemerken, dass er aus den Schatten heraus beobachtet wurde, denn mit einer Hand kraulte er ein kleines grau getigertes Kätzchen, das seinen Kopf scheinbar immer wieder un Streicheleinheiten bettelnd gegen seine Hand stieß, während Ståle mit der anderen Hand einen Strohhalm schwenkte, den ein rot oranges Kätzchen eifrig zu fangen versuchte. Ein weiteres Kätzchen, dieses mal in Schwarz kaute an Ståles Schuhen und miaute, als ein zweites schwarzes Kätzchen mit einer weißen Schwanzspitze es verspielt ansprang. Erst jetzt entdeckte Fanni in Ståles dunkler Kapuze ein rot schwarzes Kätzchen, das nun halb auf seine Schulter krabbelte und dem plötzlich kichernden Snowboarder tatsächlich über die Wange zu lecken schien.  
Fanni starrte fassungslos auf das, sich ihm bietende Bild und hatte seinen Vater nicht einmal kommen gehört und zuckte deshalb zusammen, Ola plötzlich neben ihm stand und lächelte „Na, traust du dich nicht zu deinem Freund?“ „Er ist nicht ...“, Fanni seufzte und schüttelte den Kopf, bevor er sich etwas drehte und dann leidend zu seinem Vater sah, „Nicht du auch noch? Lass mich raten … Von allen, die ich bisher angeschleppt habe, ist er der Passendste?“ „Nun ja … Immerhin ist er tierlieb.“, Ola lächelte, als Fanni nur frustriert schnaubte, „Vielleicht nimmt er dir ja ein paar Katzen ab?“ „Vielleicht nimmt er ja dich.“, sein Vater drückte die schmale Schulter, trat dann an ihm vorbei und räusperte sich, „Ståle?“  
„Mmmmh?“, als der Snowboarder nun aufsah und abglenkt war,nutzte das rot orange Kätzchen die Gelegenheit und eroberte den Strohhalm den es dann stolz davontrug, während ihn das Tigerkätzchen, dass er bisher gekrault hatte, Ståle alleinige Aufmerksamkeit fordernd in den Finger biss, „Aua ...“ „Anders beobachtet dich.“, Ola schmunzelte und deutete auf die, im Dunkeln liegende Stallgasse, aus deren Schatten sich nun fast schon widerwillig der ertappt wirkende Skispringer langsam löste und mit fest zusammengepressten Lippen einige Schritte in das Licht der flackernden Neonlichter trat. Anders weigerte sich aber dennoch auch weiterhin hartnäckig den Kopf zu heben, aber sein Vater betrachtete die beiden so unterschiedlichen, jungen Männer nur kurz noch einmal von Kopf bis Fuß, bevor er sich dann zum Gehen wand, „Ich habe einen Rat für euch. Ihr solltet dringend mal miteinander reden.“  
„Reden ...“, Fanni biss nervös auf seiner Lippe herum, während sein Blick unsicher zwischen Ståle und seinem, an der Tür stehenden Vater hin und herwanderte, bevor er schnaubte, „Oh ja, wir reden. Darin ist er ja ein echter Profi ...“ Ståle zwinkerte dem Älteren aber nur zu und spitzte die Lippen, hinter Olas Rücken, der sich noch nicht wieder zu ihnen umgedreht hatte, provozierend grinsend zu einem Kussmund, während seine blaue Augen plötzlich herausfordernd zu funkeln schienen und er so leise murmelte, dass Ola seine Worte nicht hören konnte, „Du hast dich bisher allerdings noch nie über meine Artikulationsfähigkeiten beschwert … Du hingegen ... du bist meist recht einsilbig gewesen … Immer nur dieses … Oh jaaaa … Vielleicht solltest du dein Bettvokabular mal erweitern!“ Fanni presste die Lippen zusammen und schloss kurz genervt die Augen, „Gut, ichh sage dir gern, was ich von dir halte ...“ „So?“, Ståle kraulte das niedliche Kätzchen mit einem mehr als amüsierten, hintergründigen Grinsen, „Dann bin ich mal gespannt, Daunenfein … Mach es nicht so spannend!“  
„Ich halte dich für ein selbstsüchtiges, narzistisches, egomanes Arschloch.“, Fanni stieß die Worte einzeln Silbe für Silber voller Wut hervor, wirkte dann doch so erschöpft, als hätte er einen wahren Marathonlauf hinter sich gebracht und funkelte den Jüngeren mit einer Mischung aus Wut und Verzweiflung an, „Du meinst, dass jeder springen und die Hosen runterlassen muss … sobald du deinen Namen nennst … Oh ja, Ståle Sandbech, dessen Schwanz muss man doch unbedingt mal im Arsch gehabt haben! Du bist ja so toll … so talentiert … so ein verdammter, großkotziger … ARSCH!“  
Für einige Minuten sah Fanni den Snowboarder, dessen schmales Gesicht keine Emotion preisgeben wollte, nur schweigend an, dann aber seufzte er, „Ist dir das egal? Willst du dich nicht … verteidigen?“ „Warum sollte ich?“, Ståle zuckte vorsichtig mit den Schultern, aber das Funkeln in seinen Augen hätte dem Skispringen Warnung genug sein sollen, „Das war eine recht gute … Beschreibung. Kompliment.“ „Und ...“, Fanni leckte sich nervös über die Lippen und zuckte zurück, als Ståle lächelte und nun Anstalten machte, aufzustehen, „Was ich von dir halte? Willst du das wirklich wissen?“  
„Ich … Nein ...“, Fanni hatte den Snowboarder, der die Krallen der kleinen Kätzchen vorsichtig aus seiner Kleidung löste, beobachtet und räusperte sich nun, fast etwas verlegen, „Du … magst Katzen?“ „Sie sind niedlich.“, er setzte die bunten Kätzchen auf den Boden, nur das rot schwarze Tierchen blieb weiterhin in der Kapuze sitzen und kaute nun hingebungsvoll an den langen Bändern des Kapuzenpullovers, während Ståle nun vorsichtig über die Katzenkinder stieg und zu Fanni trat. Der Skispringer sah ihn etwas erschrocken aus großen Augen entgegen, schloss dann aber die Augen, als Ståles Hand sich nun auf seine Wange legte und der Daumen sanft über seine Lippen strich, „Ståle ...“ „Fast so niedlich, wie du, Daunenfein.“, wisperte der Snowboarder, bevor er sich vorbeugte und Anders sanft küsste, „Aber nur fast … Wenn du mal nicht kükst … Wenn du mal nicht nachdenkst … Wenn du einfach mal … du bist ...“  
„Und du bist ein Vollidiot ...“, Fanni schluckte und fuhr sich frustriert durch die Haare, „Manchmal scheinst du … einfach … perfekt … Aber, dann … dann machst du doch wieder den Mund auf … Du redest mit meiner Mutter! Lobst ihr Essen … und unter dem Tisch … liegt dein verdammter Fuß in meinem Schoss … Und du … holst mir am Esstisch einen runter … Du fässt mich an … Machst … Andeutungen … ZWEIDEUTIGE! Du läufst halbnackt durch das Haus … schläfst nackt … Oh, und du hast meine Eltern um den Finger gewickelt! Mein Vater mag dich … Sogar meine Mutter mag dich ...“ „Und, du?“, die sonst so strahlend blauen Augen des Snowboarders schienen merklich trüb und Ståle wirkte überraschenderweise beinahe schüchtern, als er die Frage nun noch einmal wiederholte, „Magst du …?“ „JA!“, Anders ließ ihn nicht aussprechen, aber seine Wangen flammten in dunklem Rot auf und der Skispringer presste die Lippen so fest zusammen, dass sie im Kontrast zu den rot gefleckten Wangen seltsam blass erschienen, „Ich liebe dich, du … Idiot!“ Das helle Leuchten kehrte nun aber in Ståles dunkle Augen zurück, als er den Kleineren nun behutsam und sanft in seine Arme zog und seine Nase in Fannis dichtem, blonden Haar vergrub, „Ich liebe dich auch, Daunenfein ...“  
„Ah ...“, beim Klang von Toms Stimme fuhren die beiden hastig auseinander und sowohl der angespannte, ertappte graue, als auch der strahlend selbstsichere, blaue Blick suchten Tom, der nun auch in den unregelmäßigen Lichtkegel der flackernden Neonröhre trat und sein Handy auf die beiden Jüngeren richtete, „Und Danke. Aufnahme ist im Kasten … Ihr seid echt wahnsinnig niedlich. Fast schon zum Kotzen … Tande, Johann und Lars wird es sicher gefallen!“ Fanni verstand am schnellsten, sämtliche Farbe wich aus seinen Wangen und er musste mehrmals den Mund öffnen, bis er wenigstens noch ein heiseres Krächzen hervorbrachte, „Das … Tom, das wagst du nicht!“ „Oh doch.“, Tom grinste und spielte mit einem einzigen Fingerdruck die Aufnahme ab, so dass die beiden Liebeserklärungen nun halblaut durch den warmen Pferdestall hallte, 'Ich liebe dich, du … Idiot! Ich liebe dich auch, Daunenfein …'  
„Ståle!“, Fanni wand sich bittend an den jüngeren Snowboarder, aber dieser zuckte nur mit den Schultern und sah dann äußerst interessiert zu dem Langhaarigen, „Kannst du es mir auch schicken, Tom?“ „Willst du auch den Teil mit dem 'großkotzigen Arschloch?“, Tom lächelte treuherzig.


End file.
